Reciprocation
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Wuya and Hannibal have discovered a way to force the Heylin Eclipse to remain permanent. That means that a certain villian is defenseless, and targeted. It is the Xiaolin Way to assist any who need help- even if it includes Reptilian Evil Masterminds. Of course, with Hannibal and Wuya still out to strike the final blow, Chase Young has no choice but to remain where he is 'safe'.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I did this as a challenge, and thought to myself, 'Hey, why not?'**

**So, if i get anything messed up, i apologize, I probably will anyways.**

**So! once again- this was them most awkward bit, because i needed it to tie into the show.**

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING _Hannibal's Revenge._**

* * *

Heylin Magic was and forever will be a complicated idea for a normal mind to understand.

There is no such thing as evil- rather the balance between negative and positive. For every positive there was, and will always be a negative force, holding each side back to allow no side to control and in the end, spread ruin upon eternity.

Over years, decades, _centuries _of these countering forces the history was lost. The history was distorted, until all that remained was the common belief that good must fight evil, not that the world _required_ evil.

Without evil, what was good? Without chaos what was order? Without madness, what was sanity? Evil was necessary- _needed._

That of course, was no longer known.

The world itself had a way to counteract the balance between the two- creating a weakness between the general main powers of each side.

The Heylin side found an alternative source of power, drawing dark energy from the toxic, burning gasses of the sun. It was quick and effective, eventually even drawing power from the reflection upon the moon until every ounce of dark magic and Heylin power was born from the Sun itself.

The alternative side of Heylin, naming itself 'Xiaolin', drew its energy from the Stars. From the Stars the knowledge of the planet itself was shown to them. Thus, the truth behind power was revealed to them.

The _Earth _itself drew its power, spreading its energy into the humans that occupied its body, letting the command of its elements divide upon those worthy, or influencing those who weren't.

Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind were born in a flash of light, fighting against the darkness and poison of the world beyond.

They clashed for years, and eventually The Heylin side discovered the source of the power. It mutilated it, twisting it until the Earth was forced to oblige, Fire and Earth clashing in a way that life did not create it to. Heylin magic warped it into anger and tears, twisting it until all but the oldest creatures of the world were all that remained.

Magic adapted, altering to combat that of the Xiaolin until only the forbidden and condemned knew of the true origin of Heylin dark magic.

No knowledge remained, not as years passed and the Xiaolin warriors were born, fighting and training for the defense of the people. As kingdoms grew and knights fought- as lands were discovered and treasures won- the knowledge remained a secret.

To a select few, of course.

The Heylin Eclipse was not a highly spoken of amongst the modern world. It was dangerous, a weapon, yet also a tool to remodel, to shape.

It was a chance, and a _promise._

As the Heylin Eclipse started to pass, restoring the Sun's rays upon the ground and restoring power only temporarily forgotten, a witch smiled. Fanged mouth opening in glee at her discovery.

She moved slightly, the ancient Shroud of Shadows rippling as she held up the locket clasped between her pointed nails, the golden metal of it flickering against the torches lined against the vault's walls.

She laughed, a low cackle that spread ever so slowly as she moved, twisting with Heylin magic to teleport across the land to where a certain Manipulator awaited her- Lunar Locket still clasped in her grip.

Unknown to all but two- the Heylin Eclipse would last far longer than it originally had been intended.

x-(X)-x

The dust and dirt blew in the slight dusk the Eclipse brought upon the land. Chase young walked, his feet making very little noise as they trudged over the sandstone rock. Upon each of his flanks a large tiger prowled, ready for a single command.

Chase's eyes surveyed the land, easily spotting the large misshapen creature which lumbered before them, a large gnarled smile fitted with rotten and stained teeth. Its eyes locked on Chase, watching the immortal warrior as they drew closer, the famous Wu known as the 'Moby Morpher' rested upon the large bean's arms, serving as a reminder to its large size.

They grew closer, the sound of claws on rock reminding Chase of his companions as his eyes failed to leave the Bean's.

"I see ya' brought ya' _kittens_, to do ya' fighting." The bean mocked, yellow teeth revealed by the pulling of foul lips. Chase did not blink at the jab, instead feeling a small unusual sense of comfort in the giant felines in his rare, once a decade moment of weakness.

"And I see you brought your pigeon of a bird." Chase coolly remarked, eyes noting the flapping circles of the Ying Ying bird above Hannibal's head.

Hannibal's teeth ground together as he scowled angrily.

"Once you're defeated, you're welcome to join us." Hannibal smirked, crossing his large vine appendages with a single arch of his nonexistent eyebrows.

Chase's teeth clicked together at once, finding his hatred for the normally small Heylin monstrosity increase rapidly through the arrogant gesture.

While Chase was focused, he was also ready to dodge at any movement from Wuya, who with no doubt had shrouded herself from normal sight. Another convenience his pets provided, protecting his flank while dealing with the miserable vegetable.

"Not as equals of course- just to do my bidding." Hannibal smirked, blinking in surprise as another voice cried out from above, "You might as well give up!"

Chase glanced to his right, the rather small mountain of a rock figure hiding the child and his miniature robotic army from sight as he descended from the sky, "You're worst fear is here!"

Chase muffled an angry groan at the appearance of the mediocre child, watching as he pointed dramatically at the two Heylin legends, "Bubble-bots! Attack!"

Hannibal made short work of the half split to fight him, slicing through them as if they had been made from plant leaves and old string. Chase instead simply waited, giving a steady and much simpler jump to allow the robots to destroy themselves, his feline companions making quick work of the remaining as his eyes drew upon the black clothed foolish mortal.

They lunged, Ying Ying swooping as Hannibal prepared to attack the mortal at the same time. Chase blinked, and suddenly the mortal _vanished_, the three slamming into one another in an unanticipated movement, blinking in surprise as suddenly, Jack appeared once more and slammed them to the ground.

Chase rolled, blinking in surprise as he rose, seeing the crawling form of Jack quickly moving to behind a large outcropping of rock. He smirked, seeing how he had easily trapped himself in, before reaching out and grasping a protruding sphere of sandstone, "Time to rid the world of this…_insect." _He growled. With his quickly returning strength he hefted the sphere of rock above his head, casting a shadow many times the mass of his body.

Chase hurled it with a small grunt, the rock soaring through the air towards his intended target with not a single hitch. He saw it vanish from sight and the resonating crunch as it impacted with the ground, a dust cloud rising and small fragments skittering around and into sight.

Chase allowed himself a small smirk, before it fell off in a rare and completely shocked expression as he saw Jack Spicer _alive_ and odder, _unharmed._

Hannibal then took it upon himself to rid _their _battle of the idiot.

Chase almost felt satisfaction as Hannibal smacked the young boy across the canyon, into the small rock protrusion that he had originally been hiding behind. Chase was beginning to approach the dazed mortal, collapsed on the sand. He had advanced only a few steps before he heard a distinctly odd noise, a mixture between swirling water and a scrape of metal upon metal.

"Wuya." Chase growled under his breath, hate for Hannibal, and hate for his only weakness clouding over his judgment as he turned, looking at Wuya's personal portal as she walked out leisurely, flipping her crimson hair and giving a rather wickedly fanged smirk.

"Hello Chase. Shame it's like this." Wuya spoke, and although Chase had come to expect Wuya, he was slightly surprised by her so boldly appearing.

"Wait- What's going on here?" Jack asked, blinking dizzily where he had recovered, sitting upright propped against the rock.

"You get the Wu?" Hannibal asked, slinking to Wuya's side, running one vine across the top of his bald head, causing Wuya to give a cold laugh, "Easy as taking candy from a baby. Those Xiaolin children didn't even know." Wuya laughed.

Immediately Chase quickly understood and thought over what Wuya had said. Apparently, she had broken into the Xiaolin Shen Gong Wu vault and the Dragons-in-training failed to be alerted.

And knowing Wuya, the only logical solution was that the Xiaolin monks were not initially within the temple, and knowing full well that a revealed Shen Gon Wu was in the vicinity, there was a high chance that they were watching their very moves now.

"See Chase, since learning about that Heylin Eclipse, we couldn't let that opportunity just pass by." Hannibal grinned sickly, and Chase arched one eyebrow, watching both of them closely. The Eclipse would pass fully in mere moments, returning him to full strength.

"Lunar Locket!" Wuya cackled, lifting a golden pendent above her head and jerking it quickly.

Chase's eyes widened in surprise before he quickly realized what the witch was attempting to do. He lunged, shifting halfway as claws burst from his hands, muzzle forming with teeth ready to tear and kill.

Wuya cackled, lowering her eyes from the sky and locking eyes with Chase with an oddly predatory glance.

At once he felt the pain of the Eclipse setting in- he could hear the distressed roars of his tigers as they collapsed limply in the dust. Chase himself had no time to redirect his attack; his reflexes were too slow to stop the sudden slam of Hannibal's vine, knocking him to the side and into a rock wall.

The force of impact was much more then he was usually used to- enough that his chest heaved to gain air as his four legs worked slowly to lift him up, only to be slammed down by bare feet adorned with sharp clawed toenails.

"Not so high and mighty, now?" Wuya asked with a smirk, twisting and dropping, jamming her elbow onto his back with surprising force, causing his internal structure to groan under the pressure.

Before he could throw her off with his limited strength, two vines gripped his upper arms, slipping him out from a cackling Wuya before he was propelled against another rock.

That time he heard his metal armor scrape loudly against the rock as he collapsed to the ground, sudden exhaustion mixing with anger over the entire scenario.

"Now, to finish you once and for all." Bean cackled, using one arm wrapped tightly around the armor of his torso, lifting his somewhat limp form and pulling the other back into an intimidating point, the Moby Morpher shining on his arm.

"Ruby of Ramses!" A distinctly feminine voice shouted, and suddenly Hannibal was slammed into by the screaming form of Jack.

Chase fell, dropping to the stone with a slight wince, hurrying to get to his hands and knees, then eventually his knees, watching the fight of who he expected.

_'The monks were here, just as I suspected.'_ He thought as he observed his narrowed eyes, coughing against the unexpected and surprising pain in his chest.

He blinked, bowing his head and taking a few breaths, hearing them raged in his chest as he rose to full height, surprisingly weary.

He glanced around, the four monks were completely distracting that of Hannibal and Wuya. Jack Spicer was retreating with the remnants of his robots.

Chase exhaled once more, spotting the limp dirty pelts of his feline companions, asleep for the remnants of the everlasting eclipse.

He briefly spotted Hannibal knocked to the side by a gust of wind- not overpoweringly strong yet not a gentle breeze. He wheezed once more, hacking once and immediately sensing that something was _wrong._

Pulling his gloved hand aside he glanced down, eyes briefly widening at the sight of speckled dots of crimson on his palm. _'Chest trauma. The eclipse must reduce my biological durability.'_

"Shroud of Shadows!" He heard Hannibal cry, eyes instinctively jerking up to his last location as he instantly tensed, mind searching for any subtle change in wind or earth.

His hand shot to the right, feeling it hit flesh and knock the opponent away. He didn't allow himself to feel the satisfaction as once more he swung a kick, once more connecting with skin and tissue.

He couldn't quite duck quick enough to avoid the anticipated blow, and once more he had not expected his sudden weakness to affect him so much.

The arm swung him into the rock cliff, instinctively both hands went to grip the vine that pressed him against the wall, the cloak slipping off with the other as the wicked rotten teeth glared at him.

"Well well, Chase-y boy. I should've done this a long time ago." Hannibal sneered, dropping the cloak and allowing the vine to straighten to a rather intimidating point.

Chase's eyes widened, head knocking back against the rock in shock as he felt the shock of sudden pain in his left shoulder, near the top of his armor wedged under the shoulder plate.

His teeth crunched together as his eyes narrowed even further, an instinctive reptilian hiss parted from his lips.

Hannibal's grin widened as Chase's legs stopped their instinctive twitching, hanging limp as instead his eyes widened slightly in shock.

For the past 1,200 years, he had only bled enough times to be counted on one hand.

Hannibal pulled his arm away with a sneer, Chase dropping to the ground with one arm moving to his bleeding shoulder, the other around his midsection where his chest burned from the trauma.

He coughed once more, jerking to the side as a firm blast of water knocked the looming bean out of his way, and he glanced up spotting the small yellow blur of Omi, finding some odd sense of gratitude at the young monk's actions.

"A blast of fire and Hannibal had shrunk, vanishing out of sight as the Ying Ying bird swooped own, rising quickly. He glanced at Wuya, eyes narrowing and jaw clenched in anger as he spotted the reason of his hatred- the golden locket hanging around her neck. She cackled, holding the activated Cannon Blaster in one of her clawed hands.

"Farewell, monks." She sneered, a black portal forming around her as she turned, teleporting to where Chase assumed, Hannibal would meet her.

The four monks turned, sighing angrily. "They got away with the Wu!" Omi declared angrily, giving a rather childish stomp of his one foot.

"How did they get the Lunar Locket? Wasn't that in our vault?" The dragon of the Wind asked with a frown, looking at the fire dragon who frowned, "And why did they use it? What use does blocking the sun do?" Kimiko asked with a shrug.

"Hey- aren't those Chase's tabby cats?" The dragon of the wind asked, pointed to the limp figures of his companions.

"And I think I just found 'em." The Texan monk spoke with the unmistakable tone of surprise in his voice.

Chase's eyes narrowed as he looked at them, more than aware of the glowing puddle around his hunched form, arm pressed against the decently large wound in his left shoulder, blood staining his armor. His chest was feeling stressed, as breathing was proving slightly difficult. His mind was slightly clouded from the lack of oxygen, but he was _not _going to prove pathetic to _them._

"Greetings, young monk." Chase spoke, voice a low hiss which he was unable to change, instinct drawing out the reptilian characteristics.

His sensitive hearing easily noticed the female whisper to the group, "Omi, what is he _doing here?"_

"I recon' that shoulder's hurtin' quite a bit." The Texan spoke, the group glancing over at him once more.

Chase closed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to try and halt off the increasing dizziness that his struggling lungs were creating. _'The chest trauma must have dislodged one of my ribs, which must have pierced my lung.'_

"We cannot just leave him there." Omi reasoned, causing Raimundo to glance at him in complete shock.

"Omi! This is Chase Young- the villain mastermind who trapped your chi-stuff in the Ying Yang World! You want to just take him back to the temple? What is wrong with you!" He spoke, throwing his arms up as emphasis.

Chase slumped, dropping completely to the ground as the group jumped and stared.

"Did he just…pass out?" Kimiko asked, looking at the armor clad being in surprise.

"Hey kids, how did the fight g- Is that _Chase Young?"_ Dojo asked, gasping in shock as he slithered out from under Chase's hat, staring at the unconscious evil villain, "Wow, better than expected."

"Sorry Dojo, but he just collapsed, it wasn't us." Clay commented, causing Dojo's eyebrow to rise in confusion. "He just fell?"

" The Eclipse! That's why they used the Lunar Locket!" Kimiko gasped, turning her neck and allowing her black hair to brush over one shoulder as she spotted the limp body.

"But your device said that Chase Young would grow weak on the Eclipse." Omi pointed out, looking up at the eclipse glowing brightly in the sky.

"But if _Wuya_ controls the Eclipse-"

"Then Chase Young is defenseless!" Omi pointed out with a gasp, looking over with an unsure look on his face.

"Great! Fantastic! Let's go." Dojo hurried, leaping off and extending out, awaiting the four to climb onto his back.

"But." Kimiko paused, looking at the limp form of Chase, eyes widening as she spotted the crimson, "He's bleeding!"

"What?" Raimundo asked, looking at Chase and he too noticed the growing pool.

"We can't just leave him!" Kimiko argued, and Omi bit his lip, "Taking him would be the honorable thing to do." Omi nodded.

"I'm not sure 'bout this, partner." Clay spoke as Omi approached Chase, looking at him and blinking.

"Awaken, Chase Young." He commanded boldly, as Chase failed to move he pulled out his Shimo Staff, extending it and poking the warrior.

"Oh come on Omi! He's out cold." Raimundo scoffed walking over and hesitantly nudging Chase with his foot.

"Indeed! He is 'out warm-'

"Out Cold." Raimundo corrected, Omi ignoring him, :"That too- it would be the honorable thing to transport him to the temple. I am sure that Master Fung would agree with us." Omi sighed, causing Raimundo to shrug.

"Alright little partner, but this is on your head if it backfires." Clay shrugged, walking over and hefting the warrior up with a grunt, letting out a breath. "He's a heavy guy."

"Here" Raimundo offered, grabbing the two dragging legs and working to lift up the warrior, noticing the blood bubbling out from his left shoulder, and the blood on his lips and glove.

They practically waddled over to their Dojo and Kimiko were waiting. Omi slid onto Dojo first, attempting to help as the two hefted Chase upwards, attempting to keep him steady as they too climbed up.

"Please keep all hands and legs on the Dojo express at all times. Please note that I am _not _going to go back for a dragon-eating-monster."

"Just fly, you useless lizard." Raimundo sighed, keeping one hand down on Chase's feet as Clay supported his torso, nose wrinkling at the fair amount of blood that was staining his one hand.

Dojo scoffed, rolling his eyes before twisting into the air, quickly gaining speed as they advanced towards the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

**Alright! Now, let me explain Chase's issues so you have an idea as for why he passed out.**

**1. Broken ribs, puncturing left lung.**

**2. Stab in shoulder, dislocating left clavicle.**

**3. Blunt trauma to head, partial concussion.**

**I want you to note that even a slight concussion can cause someone to pass out. I just wanted to add that the punctured lung creates a lack of oxygen and pain this time will knock him out, i hope that i didn't make him too weak.**

**Wuya got the Locket from inside the vault, she assumed that the monks were away (which they were).**

**Anyways, the main plot of this story is in the next chapter, please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(I mean it, it lets me know that someones reading this.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy this- my first Xiaolin Showdown story, made for a challenge,**

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING _Hannibal's Revenge._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chase's eyes slid open slowly as his internal clock awoke him.

The room was dark, and he was slow, sluggish and how he _hated it._

He moved, half the normal speed he should as he dislodged the thin blanket, which had proven incredibly ineffective during the night.

He had fallen asleep the night before as soon as the sun set, and the chill of the night slowed him. Normally in his own paradise it would be warm and comfortable due to the volcano which resided under it. The roof was filtered with glass which allowed the bright sunshine to warm he and his feline companions.

Here, he would have to make do with his recourses.

He eased himself onto the floor, claws on his feet automatically tensed against the cold, clicking on the porcelain tile.

He eased himself to the door, opening the latch and with slight surprised, eased it open.

The sun was just rising over the mountains, Eclipse shrouding it slightly, casting light on his separate building. It faced the west, and moving just slightly while leaning mostly against the wall allowed the bright and warming sun to cast its light upon him.

He let his eyes flicker closed, breathing steadily as the sun ever so slowly edged itself even higher in the sky, ignoring the Eclipse. He was aware that it was roughly around 6 in the morning. He could easily assume that the monks would rise and actually become active at 8 if his estimation proved correct.

He heard a crash, and slowly opened his eyes, eyelids sliding down In the distinct lizard way as he looked at the gasping pale elder monk, a shattered vase on the ground. Chase only looked at the monk, making eye contact with the ancient unrecognizable man before he hurried back inside, rather noisily if Chase could say anything about it.

He sighed, looking around and noticing that the sun had raised a fair amount, warming him to his usual speed and energy. He heard slight commotion before he saw four rather tired monks rising out into the open courtyard of the training area, followed quickly by a yawning Dojo. Although Dojo was seemingly tired and slow, Chase could easily recognize it as he having just awoken.

"Yo, what's the big deal?" Raimundo asked with a yawn, all four of them dressed in traditional Xiaolin robes, which had been established after his and Dashi's time.

"Do you have _any _idea about what time it is? We had another hour of beauty sleep!" Dojo groaned, slithering out tiredly.

Chase only looked at him, arching one eyebrow as Master Fung soon appeared, standing behind the tired monks.

He for one, did not look tired. Chase assumed that it was due to the older monk's tradition of sleeping once the sun set and rising with the dawn.

"Good Morning." Master Fung spoke, voice cautious as Chase let their eyes meet, a complete contrast of gold and light blue.

"Considering." Chase responded coolly, still leaning against the wall of his small outer building, leaning in the warmth of the sun.

"Let me guess, he's going to be one of those early birds, isn't he?" Raimundo groaned, Clay yawning wildly while Omi blinked away exhaustion.

"You could learn from him, young monks. The early bird catches the worm." Master Fung spoke, lifting one finger to emphasize his point.

"But Master Fung, we are not birds." Omi argued, causing Raimundo to groan at the failed understanding of the concept.

Chase said nothing, watching them turn away and enter the temple once more, leaving him to close his eyes and face the sun once more.

"Hey, you know that you're allowed inside." Dojo spoke, still sitting on the steps of the main building, not wanting to overly approach the man.

"That, would not be a wise idea." Chase spoke once more, eyes closed as he made no movement towards the temple.

He knew Dojo was still there, looking at him. He could almost _hear _the click in the small dragon's mind as he suddenly understood.

"_Oh!" _Chase opened his eyes slowly, lazily as he looked at the green dragon who had wide eyes. "You're like me, right? Cold blooded?"

"Among other things." Chase responded, causing the small dragon to look partially guilty, "Then, uh…how long have you been standing there?"

"A couple hours." Chase responded lazily, exhaling smoothly through his nose as he continued to stare at the small dragon.

"…So, uh…that's why that armor of your was so thick? I bet that building wasn't very warm." Dojo gave an awkward attempt of lightening the atmosphere as Chase did not smile.

Dojo seemed to understand the awkwardness before shifting, not exactly sure as to what to say, "Your shoulder?"

"Healing." Chase responded coolly, causing Dojo to shift once more, looking now painfully awkward. "Anything you want? Foods…inside, and other stuff. " Dojo pointed over his shoulder, not exactly sure what else to say.

Chase sighed once more through his nose as he looked at the sun, the Eclipse shrouding its centre and instead causing a golden rim which still casted warmth to warm his body. It was refreshing, and rejuvenating.

He turned, finally stepping out of the sunlight and into his small building, pulling the boots and slipping them on to protect the black toe-claws.

He exited the building a short while later, looking over the large courtyard in the distance, seeing various elders tending to small plants or flowers. He even spotted a large tree, the only tree in the entire courtyard.

_'Hey Dashi, is this all going to be open area?'_

_Dashi looked over to Guan, who was waving his arm across the open area, the soon to be training field._

_'Sure, well, I don't really think we want a forest there.' Dashi shrugged, leaning against one of the wooden support beams that would eventually become the temple._

_'How about one tree? Just in the middle, or by the pond.' Chase offered, pointing to an area next to the gouged out hole that would eventually become a pond._

_'Sure, go for it kid. I get a temple, you get a tree- what do you want, Guan? A Koi pond?'_

_'Oh, shut up Dashi.'_

Chase blinked, looking away from the tall tree that stood there, thick and sturdy from centuries of slow growth, never really rising above the temple.

He was partially amazed that it had survived the 1200 years, he had planted it such a long time ago. 813 AD, how things had changed.

He found himself walking over the green grass of the temple training grounds, drawing one gloved hand across the bark, looking at his tree of choice, a Chinese Elm.

He eyed its branches, noticing how well it had been taken care of, pruned and watered often. He smiled ever so slightly, somewhat…_pleased_ that his tree had remained for all those decades- those _centuries._

He heard movement, looking over his shoulder as he spotted a few monks up and moving, looking at him before speaking with hushed voices, looking alarmed.

He said nothing, looking at his tree and leaning against it slightly, exhaling slowly as people started to look at him, peering out from windows.

Eventually, the monks returned. The dragons chattering aimlessly while they exited out onto the training grounds, glancing around as Master Fung appeared, Dojo around his neck.

"Uh- hello, again." Clay spoke, looking positively awkward as Chase only looked at him.

"Master Fung, why is the Eclipse still blocking the sun?" Kimiko asked, frowning and squinting as she looked up at the sun.

Monk Fung paused, looking at Chase cautiously as he responded, "There is little doubt that Wuya and Hannibal are aware of the Eclipse's properties." The monk spoke, causing Omi to frown. "But Master Fun! Why does the Eclipse not hold power against Wuya and Hannibal Bean?" Omi asked, blinking widely as Monk Fung looked at Chase once more, "Would you care to answer?"

The four turned, eyes widening as they looked at Chase, as if forgetting that he was there to begin with.

Chase paused, considering ignoring the request. _'The more they know, the faster they will attempt to stop Wuya and that Bean, once they realize what chaos they have created.'_

"The original source of Heylin Power was drawn from the sun itself, the Xiaolin drew energy from the moons and stars." Chase spoke, voice cool as he observed them, noting their surprise.

"The sun?" he heard Kimiko whisper in surprise, as if wondering how that came to be.

"The Xiaolin eventually learned to draw their power through the earth itself, resulting in the four dragon elements. Heylin magic followed, leaving only the most ancient magic relying on the sun." Chase explained watching them carefully, ready for any sort of backlash.

"Wuya and Hannibal Bean draw energy through the earth then?" Omi asked, tilting his head slightly while Chase managed a small smile, "Very good, Omi."

At once he could see the protectiveness amongst the others, shifting unknowingly to shelter him further from Chase.

"Then why are you being affected?" Kimiko shot, crossing her arms and glaring at Chase who had to suppress the urge to growl.

"Because, _girl_." He growled, the sound deep and rumbling like his internal lizard, "The Lao Mang Long Soup was one of the first Heylin Magic arts, created when dragons roamed the world freely." He explained with the continuous growl.

He could see Monk Fung's eyes narrow as his suspicions were confirmed, Dojo blinking in surprise, "Hey! I remember that!"

"Of _course _you do." Chase growled, almost a sigh of annoyance, "It was _common _knowledge fifteen thousand years ago, when you were somewhat _useful."_

"Hey!" Dojo shouted, looking somewhat affronted, "At least I can fly!"

Chase gave an involuntary flinch before snarling- an honest _snarl _that was much more impressive than one Dojo could ever give.

Dojo recoiled, clinging to Master Fung's leg as the little dragon's eyes grew. He could tell the monks were alarmed with his retaliation, knowing that it was very uncharacteristic of him.

He scowled, looking at the monk who seemed to understand his confined energy. How he _wished _to meditate, to move away from the insufferable _fools-_

"Your building is yours alone. There is no lock, for safety reasons." Master Fung spoke, Chase turning and walking deservedly towards his building, slipping inside and closing the door firmly behind him.

He let out a slow breath, feeling the restlessness growing inside him, practically _clawing _to get out.

He settled on the floor, closing his eyes as he slipped into his meditative state, breathing controlled yet still tensed.

The monks stared, blinking at the very odd spectacle that had just occurred.

"Dude- what was that?" Raimundo spoke, using his arms to emphasize the way that Chase had just vanished to.

"He just snapped and stormed off!" Kimiko exclaimed, crossing her arms with a scowl, while Clay frowned, rubbing his chin. "Well I reckon' something's got him worked up."

"Dojo." Master Fung spoke, looking at the guilty looking green dragon, "That was a grave insult you used."

"I am confused." Omi admitted, looking puzzled, "How is saying that one cannot fly, be an insult?"

"Yeah, I don't get that either, Fungmiester." Raimundo shrugged, glancing at Dojo who was nervously wringing the tip of his tail.

"I- uh." Dojo started with a wince, "I _may _have…well- with dragons, the fact that you're a _dragon_ is the fact that you can _fly-"_

"And since Chase can't fly- that's an insult? Saying that he is _not _a dragon?" Omi asked, tilting his head and looking puzzled.

"Well- there's a few species of us, like Serpents and Lindworms, nice guys. _Great _for playing golf with- but anyways, Serpents are like giant snakes, most water dragons are Serpents. Then there's Lindworms, pretty much just like me but live underground, they have claws thought, but a Serpent body…" Dojo hesitated, looking towards the building, wringing his tail.

"There's this species called Drake's- they live underground, but they used to be European dragons. You know, thick bodies and wings and all. Eventually they lost wings, and were these giant…_things."_ Dojo shrugged, not sure how else to explain, "They aren't really talked about, 'cause they can't fly. They're more like the…like the flightless birds of dragons. So you don't really _want _to be a Drake-"

"And Chase is a Drake?" Raimundo asked, arching his eyebrows as Dojo gave a little shrug. "Ouch, that's more an' outcast then a snake with legs." Clay shook his head, causing the group to stare in confusion.

"Why is a 'Drake' more shunned then other dragons?" Omi asked, tilting his head and looking at Dojo who winced slightly. "Well- they can't _fly._ It's…it's not a _dragon_, it's like a _lizard._ They're mean, spiteful. Every Drake known has been a jerk! I mean-" Dojo broke off with a sigh, using one arm to point back to the library.

"Back there I'm sure there's a few scrolls if you're _really _interested." Dojo shrugged, turning and heading back towards the main temple, not even pausing as he noticed all four monks take off quickly towards the library.

Dojo shook his head, _'Kids these days.'_

x-(X)-x

_'Dragons are divided upon several types depending on physical characteristics distinct to each type. The types of dragons depend mostly upon the amount of limbs, and/or the occurrence of wings. The types of dragons are as such: Amphitere, Eastern Dragon, Fae Dragon, Drake, Hydra, Lindworm, Sea Serpent, Western Dragon, Wyrm, Wyvern.'_

"Wow, there's enough dragons here to eat my ma's thanksgiving dinner." Clay noted with a low whistle, the group blinking at the wide arrangement of dragons.

"Well, are we supposed to start at Drake first? Or should we look up Dojo?" Kimiko asked curiously, hand drawing over the list of names.

"Let's look up the little guy, might be interesting." Raimundo shrugged, Kimiko obeying as she flipped the scroll to the desired section.

_"Whoa!"_ They gasped, looking at the somewhat expansive list of obviously Chinese and Japanese names.

"Try that one- _Chih-Lung."_ Omi pointed, looking curious as they flipped to the page. It depicted a dragon, rather similar to Dojo except it lacked the signature horns around Dojo's ears, as well as the bright spines under his chin and along his spine.

_'The Lung dragon is the first evolutionary step in the three part evolution to a K'iu-Lung, then eventually the rare Ying-Lung. The Lung dragon is normally brightly colored, either red, blue, or a vibrant green. In this state, the Lung dragon only has two front limbs, capable of grasping and tearing. The dragon also lacks any form of spikes or horns, using its flaming breath to defend it completely. Once a Lung dragon reaches 500 years of age, it will automatically start the transaction to a K'iu-Lung dragon."_

"Cool, I'm going to look up a K'iu-Lung then." Kimiko noted, once more flipping and blinking at the rather startling similar picture of Dojo.

"That's like, identical to the little guy!" Raimundo gasped in surprise, looking at the drawn figure, complete with the horns above his ears and spines.

_'The K'iu-Lung dragon is only seen once a Lung dragon has reached the age of 500. The only difference is the ability for the K'iu-Lung dragon to fly, using its inherited elemental abilities to control wind. The K'iu-Lung dragon also will grown horns and spines, each depending on the size of the dragon. The K'iu-Dragon will gain the ability to alter its body mass, able to stretch its form to nearly any size and shape. After the dragon has reached another 2000 years, it will transition into a Ying-Lung.'_

"So the little feller is just one of these fancy other feller's?" Clay asked, looking at the picture and noting the surprising similarities.

"Looks like it. What's this 'Ying-Lung' dragon then?" Raimundo asked, Omi jumping in glee and excitement, "Oh yes! I would very much like to see too!"

Kimiko giggled, flipping the page to reveal the final dragon, which had _wings._

"Dojo's going to get wings?" Raimundo asked, voice gaining pitch in surprise as they quickly read.

_'The Ying-Lung dragon is the final stage of the Lung dragon's transformation. In this form, the Lung dragon looses all elemental abilities, instead growing wings to help sustain its new body mass. All scales will shift and form a compound with the skin, creating a tough hide. Very few dragons ever reach the age of 2500, most dying from natural causes or other influences.'_

"What about that one? Why are there so many Lung dragons?" Omi grunted, pointing to yet _another _name, the 'Sien-Lung'. Kimiko opened it, the book depicting a brightly iridescent rainbow, glowing in all colours while lacking any spines or horns in general. Its feet held five toes, different from Dojo's few.

"How have we never seen these before?" Raimundo frowned, pointing to an oddly named one, a 'Palulukon.'

_'Palulukon is a species of North American water serpents. It is one of the only water serpents to retain characteristics of the dragon kind, including horns, spines, and two front legs that is similar to the Chinese Yung dragons. Pakulukon normally grow to only a meter in length, however the two alphas of male and female grow to an incredible size of twelve meters in length.'_

"North American? They have dragons in America?" Clay asked, obviously surprised as he looked at the two interlinking large serpents, looking slightly similar to Dojo, except its horns seemed to spike out incredibly long, and its tail resembled wheat more than an actual reptile tail.

"Cool, any dragons in Rio?" Raimundo asked, pointing to the list as it illuminated, showing four dragon species highlighted.

_'Lemisch. A hybrid cross of a Quetzalcoatl and native Rainforest Creatures. It is depicted as part lemur with bright feathers and a long serpent tail. It uses its tail to grasp objects and help direct it when flying. It is very rare to be seen in public eye, living deep in the forests.'_

_'Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent. It is one of the most highly known species of dragon in the world due to the worship of this species by the ancient Aztec race. The Quetzalcoatl it a large winged serpent, with ancestry lines to the Wyvern of central Europe. It has bright plumage, as most Rainforest creatures have, and a brightly colored head. Thick scales coat its body, leaving no weakness except for the feathers of its wings. Its diet consists of only meat, yet no competition may rival with the Quetzalcoatl, the king of South America. No other dragon species in the area proves a threat. The Quetzalcoatl is still somewhat common among small villages in the depths of the rainforest.'_

"Wait, you mean that feathered snake thing we learned in history class was _real?" _Raimundo asked in surprise, looking at the huge drawing of the dragon, roughly as big as Dojo when he grew to his full size.

"As fascinating as this is, should we be gaining knowledge on Drakes?" Omi asked, blinking and rising on the balls of his feet to attempt to see the scroll better.

"Sure, here- wow." Kimiko spoke, looking at the huge expanse of information on Drake's

"So…" Kimiko started, looking at the group in slight surprise, "Where should we start?"

x-(X)-x

_'A Drake, is a dragon in which has been grounded, through either loss of the ability to fly, or without the ability through evolutionary means._

_Certain types of Drakes through evolution do not need to fly, as Sea Serpents or Earth Dwellers such as Falaks (Fire Serpents which dwell below the Earth's crust)._

_However, the term 'Drake' has become a highly derogatory term when regarding Dragons who have lost their ability to fly. If a dragon has caused damage beyond repair to wings, then the species type would gain a hyphen and the title Drake after it. For example, a Wyvern-Drake._

_The species Drake is an odd species, originally it was believed to be an European Dragon. Through centuries and generations grounded it lost its wings, retaining all other characteristics of a Dragon excepting its ability to fly. A Drake in this subtext is derogatory, often believed to be a twisted omen or a mutilated imposter of the dragon kind._

_Due to their loss, Drakes are normally very dark, prone to attacking and killing civilians when agitated. Since a Drake still holds instincts to fly and cannot exhaust them, they are commonly spontaneous, dangerous and able to continue fighting even after a wound which would handicap most other species._

_As from their ancestry, Drake's are highly selfish. They care little for others, however there are cases where they do have a 'clan' or a small group of others in which sentimental attachment has been forged. Drake's are also known as hoarders, often creating a large amount of wealth in gold or jewels, or creating expensive dwellings made of the finest materials._

_Most Drake's consume only meat, however in dire situations they are able to consume plants and other products. Drake's as other land dwelling dragons, are susceptible to the influence of Edelweiss, and will naturally attempt to stay out of the flower's influence._

_Drake's are cold blooded, and require basking in the sunlight for many hours before they are at full efficiency. As most dragons fly in the sky to bask, Drake's are more defenseless once on the ground and basking._

_Drake's are among the most dangerous species of Dragons. It is highly advised to use caution when within the territory of one. They care little for conversation, they care little for bribes or bargains. They will fight and they will kill, escape as soon as you can._

* * *

**As for why Chase was out of character for a moment, it's because he hasn't had his soup for a while.**

**That'll come into play in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(I mean it, it lets me know that someones reading this.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy this- my first Xiaolin Showdown story, made for a challenge,**

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING _Hannibal's Revenge._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The lack of his potion was wearing his control thin.

He awoke the next morning, having stumbled to the bed after his meditation wore his control thin.

Although he was slow, not yet warmed to the new day, he was _screaming_ to be let out. Head was pressed into the bed, eyes shut as his jaw was locked, teeth ground together and causing his tongue to bleed, having been sliced.

His shoulder had scabbed and scaled over, dark green scales of his True Form morphing through to his human body. It was a trick, used only in dangerous or large wounds, scabbing and growing scales before the skin shed, leaving unmarked flesh.

It only provided initial fright upon his appearance. His body tense enough that his spine bulged, the small sharp spines running parallel to the back of his arms pointed proudly and reptilian as his entire body twitched slightly, _screaming _to be let out.

He had gone too long; he had not drunk his potion since the day before the Eclipse was stilled. Four days he had been absent of its liquid control. Without it, his strength was slowly being lost to his True Self.

He twitched as a stronger mental roar shook his control, back flexing and claws drawing out from his fingers, flexing into the bed and puncturing cleanly through the mattress with his feet and hands.

He was sure he would have made quite a sight, restraining brutal thrashing with spines on his forearms elongating and eyes growing more reptilian by the second.

It was painful- it always was when he had gone too long without his potion. He could feel it slowly tearing his skin, muscles shifting and skin slowly hardening as time continued.

He hadn't known how long he had been lying before he heard the door open, and a loud gasp.

Kimiko blinked, an involuntary gasp escaping her mouth as she stared.

Dojo had expressed his 'concern' when they had already started training at noon, the sun having long since risen. They had yet to see Chase even as Dojo had confirmed that he needed to be warm to function. Kimiko had been elected (actually, the others were too much of a coward to actually try) to open the door and check on the evil warrior.

She had _not _expected to see him in such a state.

She turned, the door slamming behind her as she rushed out, eyes wide and slightly pale.

"Kimiko?" Omi asked, tilting his head in confusion from where the remaining three were practicing. She hurried over, skidding to a stop while breathing quickly in slight fright, "There's something wrong with Chase!"

"What?" Clay asked, Raimundo loosing balance as he stumbled and fell to the ground from one of the complex positions. Omi at once looked at the small building along the side of the complex that had been given to the ancient warrior.

"What is this I hear? Chase Young is unwell?" Master Fung asked, having been instructing the three monks prior to Kimiko leaving.

"He looks really sick!" Kimiko nodded, looking back at the door while Dojo blinked, frowning and looking at Master Fung.

"Well what's wrong with him?" Raimundo asked, looking at the group which exchanged shrugs, leaving Master Fung to rise and walk towards the room with Dojo around his neck.

Master Fung stood in the doorway, looking at the obviously agonized male with confusion, noting the short spines that branched along the outside of his forearms, and the odd dark green _scales_ that was growing along his original shoulder wound.

Master Fung was quite literally, speechless.

Dojo's jaw dropped as the small lizard's eyes caught sight of the onyx claws which hooked dangerously into the bed, tearing the fabric. Before he could complain about the harassment of one of the very beds in the temple, he swallowed it down without another word.

They exited the building, taking care to shut the door quietly as Monk Fung shook his head, looking at the slightly concerned monks.

"I know not of what ails our guest. However, I have an idea as to whom might." He spoke, glancing at each of the monks. He turned, glancing at Dojo who rested on his shoulders, "Dojo, you must fly quickly. Seek out the Southern Tai Chi temple, please alert Monk Guan that it is of urgency."

He could feel the young monk's questioning gazes upon him as Dojo blinked, asking the question everyone else silently was asking, "You think Master Monk Guan knows about what's messing with the psycho?"

Master Fung gave a slight nod, emotionless mask on his face as he informed the dragon, "I believe that he may be one of the only. Fly quickly, Dojo. Until then, we can do nothing of assistance to Chase Young. It will only harm us to fret." He spoke, turning and giving a signal for each of the Xiaolin Dragon's in training to continue training. He could hear them groan as they set back to work.

Dojo vanished high in the sky, if they were lucky he would return by nightfall with Mast Monk Guan. If not, then tomorrow morning they would arrive.

x-(X)-x

Dojo flew quickly. It was incredible; the difference and speed one dragon could go without carrying four one hundred lbs passengers.

He twisted in the air, the signature movements of Japanese and Chinese dragons. His eyes scanned the horizon as he twisted once more, lean body undulating quickly as he looping around a small cliff.

_'There!' _he noticed, swooping lower as he approached the huge palace, suspended on the very edge of a high cliff face, overlooking valleys and a gushing river so far below the cliffs.

He was aware that they had spotted him and expected him as he landed, both arms helping his transaction and he looked around. Monks appeared, wearing clothing that was very similar to the Xiaolin temple's if not a little thicker from the constant chill of the mountain air.

"Dojo." He heard the familiar voice, seeing the large monk approaching with a frown, concerned over seeing the green dragon, "I assume that your appearance does not bring good news. It seems that there is little news which is good as of recent." Master Monk Guan spoke, eyes drifting to the Eclipse which still shrouded the sun.

"Yeah well, you're not going to _believe _what we've gotten ourselves into." Dojo spoke, the monk approaching with his frown still in place. "Hear this- _Chase Young-"_

"Of course." Monk Guan spoke with a sharp inhalation, eyes looking at the Eclipse almost expectantly, "I should have expected that he would be a part of this scheme."

"Yeah-_no."_ Dojo spoke, shaking his head, "You've got it _wrong. _See…well, Hannibal and Wuya used the Eclipse to-"

"Reveal Chase's only weakness. I am well aware of the Eclipse's properties." Monk Guan spoke, looking at the Eclipse as if an enemy, "I too, once took advantage of its passing."

"Really?" Dojo asked, blinking in surprise as Monk Guan nodded gravely.

"It was not one of my braver moments. I assume that Chase is attempting to reverse the Eclipse's hold?"

"Sort of." Dojo spoke, shrinking down to his natural small size as he slithered next to Monk Guan, into the main temple. "See, Hannibal and Wuya cornered Chase during the Eclipse and-"

"Is he okay?" Monk Guan asked abruptly, voice actually showing slight concern as Dojo blinked. "He is my enemy, and he is my rival, but we were once friends, Dojo. Is Chase okay?"

"Not really sure to be honest. He has this weird twitching thing going on, kind of like a seizure actually. That's why I'm here. The Old man thinks you may have an idea as to why he's acting like that."

Guan nodded, turning and vanishing into one room to fetch a jacket, he returned and the two walked out of the temple, Dojo growing in size as Guan spoke to one monk, informing him of the situation.

Monk Guan slid on, Dojo tensing and twisting into the air and out of sight, back towards the Xiaolin Temple.

x-(X)-x

Chase was tense, he was well aware of the spines slowly spiking out of his back, they would be black.

But instead he was hunched, trying his best not to change.

He heard the door open and he twitched, spines on his back twitching as they attempted to split his skin further and slide all of the way out.

He felt them move, and he let an involuntary dragon snarl part from his mouth, forked tongue bitten as he tightened his jaw.

Whomever had stood in the doorway left rather quickly, shutting it behind him and leaving him once more in the dark.

It was a comfortable darkness, if it wasn't for his lack of warmth and the deep bone-set sluggishness he would have long since shifted, and his True Self set on destruction and rampaging.

No matter how much he disliked the Xiaolin Monks, even he did not feel that they should burn from his True Self.

He twitched, a wave of pain and he mentally howled at it all, wishing more than ever that they would just _realize _he needed his potion!

Of course, they possibly thought it was an ailment from his recent injuries.

He twitched, feeling yet another spine start to force its way through the skin of his lower back. By the time they would figure it out, his clothing would be ruined.

Another crippling wave and he shut his eyes, slamming his head into the bed in hopes that it would hide the low groan it brought with it.

_'Curse you, Hannibal Bean.'_ He thought in a brief moment of clarity, before another dizzying wave of instincts pressed upon him, _'Curse you to your grave.'_

x-(X)-x

It was late that night, the moon rising in the sky in a misshapen oval.

Dojo landed with a loud noise of whooshing air. It was loud enough to alert the four monks, or rather Omi, who in turn awoke the others.

Master Fung walked out of the temple, dressed in sleeping robes that still looked similar to his normal robes.

Master Monk Guan looked down from Dojo, sliding down while Dojo shrunk, looking at Monk Fung with a neutral expression.

"Master Monk Guan!" Omi shouted, racing out of the door that led to their cubicles, and racing across the training ground.

"Omi. It is nice to see you once more. As also you, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko." Monk Guan nodded with a small smile as the other Dragons gave a wave, and called out a similar greeting.

"I am glad that you came." Master Fung nodded, turning and looking at an isolated building away from the temple, yet not closer to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Of course, I am always willing to assist an ally in need." Guan nodded, looking at the building as Monk Fung lifted one arm with a nod.

The Xiaolin Dragons in training followed closely, peeking out of the doorframe as Monk Fung opened the door, holding a lantern to Guan, who took it gently and eased into the room.

His eyes widened as he observed the black haired male. He was strewn on his stomach, stretched over the frame with muscles taught and tensed, practically bulging and trembling slightly. Spines along the back of his forearms were protruding slightly, while long wicked spikes were splitting his back open, leaving dried trails of blood from under his black shirt.

"How long has he been like this?" Guan asked quickly, just observing the male as another tremor passed through his body.

"A day perhaps. We discovered him like that this morning; however he was quick to retreat last noon, well before sunset." Master Fung explained, watching as the male's hand tensed even further, a slight ripping noise from the bed's fabric.

"It was wise to call me. The Lao Mang Long Soup is not simply a delicacy. It is a requirement to keep Chase's body in a human form. As you can see, if he waits too long between doses then the change is forced upon him." Guan spoke, taking one step forward before a low hissing grown was heard resonating from the male.

Dojo shrunk back, instantly recognizing the warning hiss that was always heard before an attack.

"Uh…should we just let him…change?" Dojo asked warily, looking at Chase unsure. Guan blinked, looking at Dojo in confusion, "Dojo, I assumed that you remembered better than any what happens when Chase Young's dragon self is released. Do you not remember, with Dashi?" Guan asked, causing Dojo to frown.

"Hey, I may be an ancient powerful fire breathing dragon, but I don't have an _amazing _memory you know." Dojo drawled with a scowl, glancing at the male once more. "So, do I have to fly all the way to his evil lair to get a can of _my species?"_ Dojo growled, looking rather angry at the last bit.

"There is little time. You hold the Golden Tiger Claws, am I correct?" Guan asked, looking at Master Fung who gave a nod.

"We shall retrieve Chase Young's potion at once, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan!" Omi declared boisterously while Master Fung only nodded slightly.

"Indeed you will. Omi, you and Raimundo will travel to Chase Young's palace to retrieve as many vials as you wish. Raimundo, I you have more experience out of your fellow apprentices with the Golden Tiger Claws. You may take any Shen Gong Wu you find important." Master Fung nodded to the two warriors, who hurried off to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Kimiko and Clay watched as Chase's back flexed, yet _another_ black spike parting skin and cloth as it ripped, tearing it open.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kimiko asked, not wanting to sound like she cared for the villain, but finding it disconcerting as he was in such obvious pain.

"Indeed. If anything, he may be more energetic with the norm. Perhaps the change will help his shoulder heal more quickly." Monk Guan said, looking at her with a small comforting smile.

She looked down, nodding slightly and walked out. Clay took one more lingering look at Chase's body before he too walked out.

"He should be bound. It will not halt the transformation but perhaps it will help him alter his energy to keep his monstrous form from emerging." Guan spoke, looking at the male.

"Of course." Monk Fung nodded, already thinking as to where they would keep chain inside the temple.

x-(X)-x

"Ready?" Raimundo asked, looking at Omi who looked determined, holding his Shimo Staff and the Changing Chopsticks in his hand.

"As I will sometimes be!" Omi responded cheerfully, causing Raimundo to blink and translate. _'As I'll ever be.'_

"Right….Golden Tiger Claws!" _'Chase Young's bedroom.'_

The portal was sliced into the air, and Omi jumped in with little hesitation. Raimundo followed after, landing on the other side easily, glancing around with surprise.

He had honestly expected it to be dark and scary, prisoner shackles hanging from the ceiling, maybe even a few bloodstains along the floor.

Instead it was rather…_nice._

Open concept with a huge lush bed in the shape of a circle. Its blankets were deep amber, looking _heavenly _to lay on.

"Okay, _we _get _sleeping mats?" _Raimundo asked, voice rising in disbelief as he spotted the huge bed.

"Master Fung says that we learn self discipline without comforts." Omi recited, completely ignoring the bed and looking around the room.

It was large, from where the bed was located were two arching paths that led down a small three feet step. On the bottom was an open area, the ceiling a thick glass which showed stars glowing.

Raimundo followed Omi down the stairs, glancing around and jumping, recoiling.

Tigers and Lions were passed out on the floor. Contorted in odd positions and sprawled on the dark marble flooring.

"He keeps them In his _room?"_ Raimundo asked, glancing at them in surprise.

"He keeps the Jungle Cats nearby him often." Omi responded tonelessly. Raimundo frowned, looking up and preparing to ask Omi what he meant.

_'Oh.'_ Raimundo blinked, looking down awkwardly.

He had forgotten Omi had spent a rather long time as one of the cats.

"Do you know where he keeps this stuff?" Raimundo asked, looking around and at a shelf of rather pointy swords of various ages. He was sure that one of them looked like an imperial Roman sword.

Omi opened one wardrobe, blinking at the shelving of various shoes, some looking like hiking boots while another looked old, _and ancient_ actually.

"He keeps more shoes then Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed in surprise, blinking at the sight.

"Really?" Raimundo asked, blinking at the wardrobe before blinking, looking back at the desk he was ransacking.

They moved, opening up various display cases, looking at ancient artifacts that were actually rather beautiful to look at. Raimundo was finding one jade creature that looked like a winged serpent. He only could assume that it was a Quetzalcoatl.

He had a collection of claws, each of them labeled with names of various dragons, or what he could only assume was dragons. (He felt slightly unnerved when he saw the claw from a Yung dragon, one that looked rather similar to Dojo).

He heard Omi give a gasp and Raimundo turned, seeing Omi vanish into a _huge _closet.

"What is it? Find Chase's secret dress stash?" Raimundo called out, following and pausing just as Omi did.

The closet was large, actual clothing along the racks although along the back walls were showcases, revealing ancient armor that looked as if matched the Roman swords.

"Did Chase young gain all of this armor?" Omi asked, looking at a medieval set of chain male and plates.

"Guess so, Cheese Ball. Not sure how, _is that a toga?"_

They stared, looking at the various showcases before Raimundo walked to the furthest showcase, wiping the dust that clung to the surface with his sleeve, his eyes widening.

"Omi." Raimundo spoke, causing Omi to dart over curiously, question failing to leave once he saw what had drawn Raimundo's attention.

It was a Xiaolin Robe, old and worn. The colour fading even, looking as if centuries old.

_1500 years old._

Raimundo swallowed, the sudden face that _Chase was one a Xiaolin Dragon_ weighing down on him.

They had always known that Chase had been with the Xiaolin side, but seeing his…his own _robe_, was something new entirely.

"Come on. The faster we find this soup, then the faster we can leave." Raimundo spoke, turning away and hurrying out of the closet, hesitating before snatching one of the black robes hanging up for casual wear, quite possibly what he wore when not in his armor.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Omi declared loudly, shrinking the black clothing down before jamming it in his pocket and they continued searching.

Eventually they found it.

"Whoa- which one is it?" Raimundo asked, looking at the various glass bottles of different designs and age.

"Chase Young is fond of many bottles." Omi spoke, causing Raimundo to look at him in confusion.

"Uh- yeah, right. Grab them all?" Raimundo suggested, while Omi frowned , moving over and pulling another cabinet open, which was next to the bottles.

They were smaller, tiny glass bottles filled with an olive green colour, each maybe the size of Raimundo's palm. There were maybe fifty inside the cabinet alone.

"You sure these are them?" Raimundo asked, arching his eyebrows, "Tiger instincts and all?"

Omi beamed, "Of course! You doubt my skills, my fine arts, my-"

"Ability to read the labels?" Raimundo asked, pointing to a small label next to the bottle, clearly naming the soup they were after.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Omi shouted, shrinking the entire cabinet down carefully before storing it in his robes, looking around once more.

"Is that it?" Raimundo asked, looking around the extravagant bedroom once more.

"I believe that is al-"

They paused, hearing the slamming of a door closing. Omi and Raimundo swapped glances, the palace was abandoned.

_'Who was in the palace?'_

They heard the feet grow closer, and the two hurried into Chase's closet, closing the door behind them and peeked out of the crack.

The door opened, and they saw a flash of red hair, a low dark chuckle.

Omi and Raimundo swapped glances, mouthing quietly _'Wuya!'_

"Oh? And who was in here? Someone sneaking around _my _palace?"

Raimundo pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws, whispering the name as they slipped through, vanishing without Wuya knowing it was them.

They spilled out on the ground of the training area, pale and breathing slightly hitched as they realize just how _close _they came to practically condemning Chase.

"Rai? Omi?" They heard Kimiko ask, leaning against the doorway into their cubicles.

"Kimiko?" Omi asked, blinking and standing up from where he had been undignified sprawled on the ground. Kimiko hesitated, looking over at the single building, "Clay's helping. Chase isn't getting better. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan are in there also." Kimiko nodded toward the building.

"Do not fret! We have the potion, and will restore Chase Young back to normal!" Omi declared, before blinking and frowning, "Yet, that is a bad thing, right?"

The door opened and Master Monk Guan stood there, looking slightly tired. He smiled when seeing the monks, Omi taking out the Changing Chopsticks and fixing the cabinet to its natural size.

Raimundo plucked one of the bottles, dropping it in Omi's eager hands as the younger monk raced off towards Master Monk Guan.

"Chase Young! I have the po-" Omi stopped, having entered the room and seeing the state of Chase Young.

He was scaled with dark green and black dragon scales from his shoulders to the tips of his hands where long black claws sprouted. The scales had spread across his chest, revealing a surprising small array of scars, maybe only half a dozen.

He spines on his forearms had blended into his scales, creating a row of serrated scales along the back of his arms. The spikes on his back had hardened into the spikes of his dragon form, looking startling on his humanoid body.

Pointed teeth clenched and eyes tightly shut, breathing rhythmically through his nose.

"Chase, Omi is back." Monk Guan spoke, and took a step forward. Chase's eyes flashed open, lizard pupils narrowing as a rather frightening snarl broke from his mouth.

"Let me." Guan smiled, taking the vial from Omi and cracking the ancient seal. Chase's eyes quickly drew to it, snatching it quickly enough that his claws managed a thin slice along his palm.

Guan retracted his hand quickly, blood quickly dripping as he attempted to stem it.

Chase shot it back, the small bottle nearly cracking under the strength of the claw. The moment the odd greenish substance had been drained, Chase let out a low nearly inaudible groan as the claws and spines were retracted with a sick almost wet noise.

Chase gave a low growl as he twisted, metal chains along his back now unnecessary as he slid his eyes open, pupils watching Monk Guan emotionlessly.

"Guan." He growled out, watching cautiously as the larger male reached out, releasing the metal latch which let the metal chains draw slack, and releasing Chase.

"Hello, Chase." Guan nodded, offering a small smile.

However, Chase's eyes only alit with anger.

"They were forced to ask for _your assistance?" _He hissed, and Omi watched with fascination as the scales sunk back into pale skin, even his scaled shoulder sunk back in, leaving a flawless joint where a wound used to sit.

His long black claws retracted like a cat, sliding in until only the tips of the sharp edges remained.

"The Xiaolin temple knows very little of Heylin magic." Guan explained, and Chase's eyes narrowed.

"Then they are _idiots-"_

"Chase Young that is enough!" Guan shouted, not standing for such insults to fall.

They stared at each other before Guan smiled ever so slightly, causing Master Fung to frown in confusion and Omi to swap confused glances.

"I see. How long have you been here? Three days? Four?"

"Five." Chase growled, eyes narrowing as Guan lifted his eyebrows, as if impressed.

"Trapped and wounded- do not claim ignorance, I saw your wound." Guan spoke, eyes narrowing as Chase resisted the urge to bare his teeth.

"How stressed you must be. I am impressed that you managed five days without shifting into your monstrous form-"

Chase snarled, obviously the days of anger, exhaustion, and suppressing his True Self having worn his patience thin.

He lunged, a flash of green and the black shirt he had ruined even further, shredding to a point past return.

Guan grunted, managing to redirect the two out of the door while Omi yelped, jumping out of the way while Master Fung pressed against a wall to avoid the tumbling two.

Chase snarled, being thrown off by Guan and catching the ground with his four legs easily. He twisted, jumping once more at Guan who tried his best to redirect the beast.

Chase was angry, he was actually rather infuriated. He was trapped, weakened, _and pathetic_ all because of _Hannibal_ of all creatures.

He had been _injured_; he was being taken care of by the _Xiaolin_-

He was just…_frustrated._

A punch caught his stomach, slamming into the scales and throwing him off.

He hid the ground skidding, spikes clawing the ground as Chase scrambled to rise once more, watching with a furiously swinging tail.

"Master Monk Guan!" Omi shouted, drawing the attention of the other three monks who looked outside and gasped.

"Guys! Chase is attacking Master Monk Guan!" Kimiko shouted, yet Guan shook his head, giving a slight smile.

"Fear not, young monks. I assume that this has long since been due." Guan chuckled, looking at Chase who snarled from his position on four legs.

They charged once more, Guan grunting as one claw skimmed his arm, causing a thin red line to appear, matching the scabbing wound on the center of his palm.

Guan reached up, snagging Chase's tail as he flipped him, sending the reptilian beast crashing to the ground with a loud thump, breath leaving him for a moment before he twisted, breathing heavily through his mouth.

Guan could recognize just how much weaker Chase truly was. As odd as it seemed, it was slightly concerning. Wuya herself could possibly win on a single combat, Hannibal would with only little ease.

Guan moved that time, twisting with a move he vaguely remembered learning such a long time ago, Chase countering it easily with one claw while using his tail to knock Guan to the ground.

Chase snarled, baring painfully sharp teeth as he brought one poised claw down, Guan rolling and sending a kick that sent Chase stumbling on his back, hissing angrily.

"Are we done?" Guan asked, remembering their battles in long past, which lasted many nights as none could truly tell when Chase Young finished.

"No!" Chase hissed, voice disfigured with the reptilian hiss as he lunged, Guan spinning out a kick, knocking Chase to the side once more.

"I have beat you in the past, Chase. In your current state, I'm afraid the odds are not with you." Guan spoke as Chase snarled, looking significantly more tired than Guan.

Then his neck tensed, visibly shifting. Dojo watched, blinking before his eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen, "Guan! He's going to blow-"

Chase opened his mouth and exhaled, the chemical reaction of oxygen and the toxic gas ignited, and a bright plume of fire burned.

Guan's eyes widened as with one foot he stomped the ground, and with an oddly familiar movement a chunk of rock rose, blocking his body and allowing the flames to part around the stone.

"Whoa! That looked just like you, man!" Raimundo noted, looking at Clay who was blinking in surprise, finding the movement uncanny.

The fire illuminated the night, casting a brighter light then any of the lanterns and torches could. As the fire waned and eventually ran out, Chase was panting, looking at the rock with anger in his eyes as he approached it with a low growing hiss.

With one swipe his claws sliced the stone, splitting it and forcing Guan to jump to dodge another thick plume of fire. The man landed in a roll, patting his shoulder quickly to extinguish the smoldering fabric and wait.

They stared at each other before they clashed one more times, fists and claws flying, tail thrashing angrily as a blow was struck, knocking Guan back. Guan jumped, sending his knee onto Chase's back where he slumped to the ground, twisting to cause his back spikes to come dangerously close to Guan's exposed skin.

Guan pulled one hand back, slamming it into the back of Chase's neck where he gave a slight choking noise, shrinking and tensed under Guan's knee.

"His eyes glow?" Kimiko asked, seeing the two faintly red glowing orbs from under Guan's knee.

Omi shrugged, not knowing the answer as he awaited the battle to continue.

"Are we done?" Guan asked, looking down at Chase where he was still tensed, ready to attack once more if he was required to, Guan chuckled. "Still the stubborn one?"

"And you're still the insufferable _moron-" _Chase hissed angrily, twisting slightly from under Guan's knee.

Guan laughed, not an overly loud sound while he smiled fondly, "I remember you calling me that many times in the past, although often not as kind." Guan smiled, Chase stilling as Guan slowly rose, carefully not to break his newly healed ribs.

Chase moved quickly, twisting up and standing almost unscathed as his breath came somewhat quickly.

He was standing there, almost motionless like a statue, one of the habits Guan had noticed after a long time of observing, talking, and even fighting Chase. If he could remain motionless, he would.

The moon was high overhead, the ground scorched slightly with a chunk of protruding rock from where he had used it for protection prior. Even though the dim lighting of the torches and lanterns lining the training ground he could faintly pick out the dark silhouettes of the young monks, Master Fung nearby.

"You doubt yourself." Guan noted, blinking in surprise as he noticed the faint trembling of the clenched fist at his hip.

Chase said nothing, the glowing eyes in the darkness watching and saying nothing once more.

"Chase, you-" Guan wavered, not exactly sure as to what to say, "You fight _well-"_

The red eyes narrowed, almost as if insulted.

"It is not you. It is the Eclipse, you have a great disadvantage, and I fear that you will go after Hannibal on your own-"

"Do you think me a _fool?"_ Chase asked, and Guan winced at the obviously angry tone in the voice.

A fool? Not Chase, never Chase. Even long ago when Dashi had trained them like brothers, Chase was never one to forget. He learned, he _strategized_, he knew potions and paths better then Guan ever would. But Chase being a fool?

_Never._

"Chase, you and I both know that you are not a fool." Guan spoke, and Chase said nothing once more.

Guan gave a low, recognizable sigh. Chase said nothing as he could almost imagine a younger Guan running his hand over his head.

"What are you going to do? Hannibal and Wuya will attack soon, quite possibly the temple. With you at such a weakness they will use their advantage and gain as many Shen Gong Wu as they can." Guan spoke, sweeping one arm behind him towards the illuminated temple behind him, "They will attack here and without balance, this will all fall! You were the balance of the Heylin side! They will now bring chao-"

"You _think _I _don't _know that?" Chase hissed, not reptilian but instead an angry sound. Guan grew silent as Chase moved, now pacing. That in itself was a bad sign.

"They will know I am not dead, and with assistance of Dashi's toys they will search and find me, and _kill me."_ Chase spoke, stopping and turning, red eyes glowing with such light the snake pupils were illuminated, "I _don't know."_

Guan swallowed the unsure lump in his throat, suddenly realizing just how dire the situation was.

"The Dragons- they are not yet ready." Guan spoke while Chase gave a low dark laugh, as if finding his bland opinion humorous.

"They are but children." Chase spoke, voice curt and somewhat cruel as Guan shook his head.

"They can learn." Guan argued, causing Chase to give a small scoff, shaking his head, red eyes penetrating into Guan's own.

"There is not enough time for their silly monks to teach them, they know not how to _destroy _that Bean."

Guan smiled slightly, Chase having walked straight into his trap. _'How is this, for strategizing?'_

"No, but you know how to."

Chase froze, half way turned away so Guan took it upon himself to approach Chase, walking around until he was only a few feet away from Chase's frozen form.

"Chase, you can't take them alone-"

"What you are assuming is an idea bordering on the edge of insanity, and self harm." Chase shot back while Guan smiled.

"Xiaolin Way is to help those that need it-"

"And Heylin Way is to harm those who don't." Chase countered, the two staring with an equal ferocity.

"Try it. If all else fails, they will last longer before Hannibal can strike them down." Guan urged, reaching out and actually placing one hand on Chase's shoulder, feeling the shredded fragments of black cloth and cold skin. "Please."

Chase very quietly spoke, "I have seen and fought Xiaolin Monks for centuries. I have watched them grow and die, sometimes by my hand, and sometimes not. What makes _these monks _so different?" Chase asked, eyes searching for some sort of answer while instead Guan just smiled slightly.

"Because Chase, they remind me of us."

_Dashi, me….you._

_All of us._

* * *

**Hahaha! That's what happends when you don't get soup!  
**

**Hope you liked this chapter. And you know what the ending means?**

**Oh yes..._Heylin Teacher Chase._**

**I'm laughing so hard right now.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(I mean it, it lets me know that someones reading this.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy this- my first Xiaolin Showdown story, made for a challenge,**

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING _Hannibal's Revenge._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Raimundo woke, giving a groan as Omi was staring at him expectantly.

"Rise Raimundo! Kimiko and Clay have already beem wet and feeded!" Omi declared, causing Raimundo to blink away his dozy eyes.

"Omi _fed and watered."_ Raimundo explained, rising with a groan, cracking his back loudly.

"Same thing!" Omi chirped, slipping out of the cubicle leaving Raimundo to get dressed for the day.

He stumbled out, moving towards the breakfast room where Kimiko was already on her phone, tapping away on some sort of game.

"Hey Rai." She greeted, Clay nodding from where he was eating an odd mixture of potato hash and eggs.

"Hey, you'll never believe what the old man agreed to last night." Dojo spoke, sliding up onto the table and looking at the curious four.

"Wait; was this before, or _after _Chase Young's draconic rampage?" Omi asked curiously while Dojo awkwardly shifted.

"Well…er- I don't think I should say-"

"So after then." Raimundo clarified, snatching an apple off of the center piece.

Dojo shook his head somewhat angrily, scoffing and crossing his arms, "Fine then! I'll let the old man tell you instead."

Dojo slipped off of the table, moving towards where the fridge was a new addition to the temple. Omi and Raimundo watched curiously as Dojo heaved out a huge metal bowl, fitted with a lid on the top.

"What's in the bowl?" Raimundo asked, causing Clay to frown.

"Little feller' seems a little big for you." Clay noted, reaching down as if to help carry the platter.

"I've got it. Besides, I've carried heavier with these arms." Dojo responded, slithering out of the door leading outside with the large bowl.

Kimiko had by then glanced up, glancing at the green dragon curiously while they continued eating breakfast.

"So, what do you think we are doing for training?" Raimundo asked again, dropping the apple core and looking for something else he could eat for breakfast instead.

"Well, it is a Thursday. You know how it is, Thursdays and Tuesdays we use Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko offered while Omi frowned, brows scrunching.

"Would our plans have changed since Chase Young's arrival?" Omi asked, Clay shrugging.

"Who cares about that? Is Guan still here?" Raimundo asked curiously, now playing with an odd small fruit similar to a raspberry.

_'Must be one of those fruits that Raimundo asked Master Fung to ship in.'_ Kimiko thought, mindlessly looking at her recent emails.

"Not sure. I think that he's still 'ere." Clay shrugged, rising and placing his plate in the sink.

The others followed excepting Raimundo who instead just threw his apple core in the trash, popping another of the dark crimson fruits in his mouth before joining the moving group advancing towards outside.

Omi smiled as they stepped outside, the sun bright and the air with the ever so slight crisp, almost as cold as the temple would ever be.

"Oh! I am so excited for our lesson today!" Omi bubbled, actually _jumping _as they moved over to where Master Fung was standing on the training ground, holding a satchel that probably contained Wu they would be practicing with.

"Good morning, Young Monks." Master Fung spoke, nodding as the four walked up, giving a bow in return.

"Master Fung! What are we going to learn today?" Omi asked curiously while the group was edging towards the sack.

"Patience young monks. Today, you will be fighting one another." Monk Fung spoke, smiling and looking at the other. "Omi, you will fight Kimiko. Clay, you will fight Raimundo." He explained.

They blinked, noting the obvious disadvantage of elements while Kimiko shifted, "What Wu will we be using?"

Monk Fung shook his head, not letting the others draw near the bag, "This is not for your use. I must heavily stress that in these difficult times, this training is not taken lightly. You may use any means necessary to take down your opponent. Injuries may be healed; however this experience cannot be repeated." Monk Fung stressed, causing the group to look at each other with a sudden worried expression on their face.

"Master Fung?" Omi asked confused, while Monk Fung only smiled, using one arm to sweep towards the training field.

Master Fung only smiled encouragingly once more as he stood off to the side, silently observing.

The monks looked at one another awkwardly, unsure, but very slowly Omi moved, giving out a flying kick where Kimiko cart wheeled out of the way.

That seemed to be the trigger for Raimundo who jumped the moment a pointed rock ejected itself from the ground.

And above, lounging leisurely on a rooftop Chase lay. His eyes were observing their movements; he was long since used to Omi but still needed to see their individual styles of fighting.

_'So you will do it? You will train them?'_

_'Do you understand what you are asking of me? This…alliance is void the moment the eclipse no longer shrouds the sun.'_

_'I understand that. I understand how dire our situation is, and I understand the power that Wuya and Hannibal currently hold. We are in no terms on friendly grounds, Chase Young. If you can help my students survive, if you can prevent their casualties, then I will agree.'_

_'What convinces you that I will not betray you monks?'_

_'Monk Guan has told me how important this situation is, after all, all of our lives stand in the balance. You won't back out, because if you do, you will die.'_

_'…I see you and Guan are close.'_

_'Only when it concerns others. What is it they must do first?'_

_'Make them fight. Omi against the Fire dragon, and the wind against earth. Only after may you speak of our…mutual agreement.'_

Kimiko flipped, sending a thin wheel of fire around her as she hit the ground, Omi dodging easily through while sending rapid kicks at her.

Raimundo was dodging, moving from rock to rock as Clay was firing them up quickly, attempting to jam them into the quick moving boy.

Chase easily saw the issues of all of them, as well as the strengths. They were just as the elements normally were, and he was slightly amused to see the similarities.

"That's the best you can do?" Raimundo taunted, laughing and spinning through the air quickly to dodge another boulder.

Kimiko twisted, giving a small laugh as Omi had to contort into an odd position to not be burned.

_'They take this as a joke.' _He thought to himself, watching and waiting for the final slip.

It eventually came by Omi's fault. He kicked, aiming for a shoulder and instead kicking her head, knocking Kimiko's jaw to the said with a loud snap.

Omi landed with a gasp, eyes widening in concern as Kimiko's fists clenched and her eyes narrowed in anger, fire illuminating her as she leapt at Omi.

Omi gave a small squeak before he was knocked to the side, rolling across the ground and wincing before standing, seeing Kimiko approaching and responding with a lift of his hands.

Water from the Koi Pond rushed out, swirling around them and Kimiko blasted fire, teeth clenching through the growing bruise on her face.

Raimundo blinked, watching the spectacle. He was distracted, and a hard stone slammed into his side, clipping him and knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry there par'ner." Clay apologized, Raimundo wincing, and glaring.

Seeing that Omi and Kimiko were going full out, why shouldn't he?

"Wind!" Raimundo shouted, flipping and sending a powerful gust, knocking Clay into a protruding rock, causing him to grunt in response.

_'Now it is interesting.' _Chase thought with a small smile, one claw tapping the metal bowl to create a faint clicking noise, the _huge _42 oz steak had been eaten easily, and now he had to wait to digest it enough to not slow his motor functions.

The frustrations of relying on no food for too long, draconic habits were sometimes very frustrating.

Kimiko now was glowing with fire burning along her flesh. It danced around her as if a sun, reaching out with tongues as it tried desperately to escape her power- pure _raw _power, unrestrained.

Omi was tensed himself, large swirling rings of water spinning like the rings of Saturn. It moved quickly, frothy almost as a mini whirlpool.

Clay was tensed, standing with the ground practically rumbling beneath his feet. Awaiting what he assumed was Raimundo's next move with spears of rock ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Raimundo actually looked the most angered behind a smooth emotionless look, only a tiny frown on his face. He was flying, the wind currents supporting him as they danced quickly, a cyclone of power, fluxing around him and waiting for his signal to be released.

Chase smiled.

He stood, grabbing the metal dish and walking calmly along the roof top, wearing the black robe that someone had retrieved from his palace. Not his favorite clothing, but indeed something useful to train in, although it was rather awful at remaining warm.

He moved, jumping and giving a slight flip before landing on the ground, not twenty feet from the four way staring contest. He flexed his right hand, claws appearing and held the metal device with his left. He positioned his claw, and scratched.

Thus, he made the most ear piercing _awful_ _shrieking _that many had the unfortunate experience of hearing.

They blinked, giving a wince while hands flying to their ears as if to block out the noise. Kimiko's fire dispersed and vanished, Omi's water fell limply to the ground while Raimundo only winced, nimbly leaping down on the wreckage of bounders to the ground.

"Dude! What's the noise for?" Raimundo groaned, glaring at Chase who coolly looked at them, tossing the ruined bowl at the feet of Dojo who jumped in surprise, having been watching the fight.

"To stop you, of course." Chase responded, glancing at Omi who only blinked, looking at Master Fung.

"Master Fung-" Omi started but was cut off as Chase lifted one hand, calling silence before looking at the Monk. "I have seen enough."

"What? You made us fight each other because _Chase_ _wanted _us to?" Kimiko asked, blinking and having the fire illuminate her eyes once more.

"Silence, Kimiko." Monk Fung spoke, looking at Chase evenly, as if awaiting his words.

"They lack knowledge of past failures of monks prior." Chase spoke, causing Omi to growl with frustration.

"That is a lie! I know everything of this temple!" Omi shouted in frustration while Chase grew a tiny yet amused smirk.

"You know little, Young Monk." Chase spoke, looking at each of them in particular, "Would you prefer your lesion now, or _after _ you have gained a sense of logic."

"How about when _you _gain sensibility!" Kimiko shouted back, causing Chase to nearly _laugh_.

"Emotions don't give you power." Chase responded with an arched eyebrow, "Logic does."

Kimiko gave a loud groan of annoyance and anger, stomping past while the others followed, obviously trying to fix their slightly disheveled appearances.

Chase did not wait long, perhaps only half an hour before they were walking outside again, scowling and looking at him in obvious distrust. They had a right to be, he was seen attacking Guan the night before.

They stared at him, crossing their arms and obviously expecting something to happen.

"Are you going to teach us something, or just stand there all day?" Kimiko asked, glaring angrily while Chase couldn't help but smirk.

"That depends." Chase spoke eyes landing on the female, "If you prove intelligent enough to learn."

Kimiko's jaw ground, a somewhat irritating noise as a faint wisp of smoke lifted, twisting above her.

"I will teach you one at a time. Leave." Chase spoke, eyes narrowing at all of the males who blinked in surprise.

"You can't just kick us out!" Raimundo argued, and Chase blinked slowly, eyelids rising from below, as in a distinct lizard way.

"I can, and I will. You are dismissed, perhaps you could even help Dojo in the Scroll room." Chase drawled casually, causing Raimundo's jaw to tense.

"Come on partner." Clay spoke, one arm on Raimundo's shoulder, dragging him away as Omi followed, casting a wary glance.

They exited, and Chase watched them leave, heading inside where they no doubted would be bored, then venture out in very little time.

Chase ignored it, looking at her as Kimiko crossed her arms, cocking her hip and scowling pointedly.

Her element was fire. The monks did not have a volcano to practice with its fire, nor did they house a fire pit most fire elementals kept nearby. Chase glanced upwards, the eclipse still shrouded the sun but it was one of the better places to draw heat energy from.

"Come." Chase nodded, starting to walk towards his isolated building before tensing, leaping with surprising strength and managing a flip, landing on the blue tiled roof with a slight thud.

Kimiko frowned, hesitating before giving a small run and jump, using the wall of the building as another boost before grabbing the lip of the roof, swinging up and on the platform.

Chase stood, watching her calmly while a faint breeze caused his robes to swish.

Kimiko frowned, noticing how the black robe seemed…_odd_. She was well used to see their adversary dressed in thick armor made from scales or metal plates. To see him dressed in a Monk robe caused slight confusion, and caused her to feel slightly uncomfortable. It was different…seeing him dressed like an actual monk.

A slight clicking noise drew her attention to his shoes, or rather his lack of. His feet were just as pale as his face, nearly ivory in color with black talons sprouting from where nails would be, but instead was an odd slit along the top of where the nail would be. Kimiko could only assume that the nail would slide out of the slits like a cat.

"Why are we standing on a roof?" Kimiko asked, voice slightly bratty as Chase slid his eyes over to her, pupils constricting in the sunlight.

"You are the Dragon of Fire. Your temple has no fire pit, nor any other source then the sun." Chase explained in a slight bored drawl, nodding to the eclipse.

Kimiko's eyes widened in surprise, looking at Chase suspiciously as his eyes casted on the sun once more, before he settled, sitting in a Lotus position with such ease it surprised Kimiko. She had always assumed Chase as one to contort in odd positions, not settle in the Lotus.

"I assume you know of your element." Chase spoke, causing Kimiko to frown and settle down across from him, not in the Lotus.

"I guess." She spoke, suspicious and slightly startled by his words.

"Describe its characterizes" Chase spoke, allowing his eyes to close as he basked in the sun silently.

Kimiko blinked, now fully shocked. When she was practically forced into 'training' with Chase, she expected grueling drills and painful bruises. Maybe even tougher then Monk Guan's training.

"Uh, Fire is…hot." She explained lamely, causing a soft scoff from Chase.

She stared at him, almost not believing what she just heard.

"Fire is uncontrolled, unrestrained." Chase clarified, causing Kimiko to arch an eyebrow as Chase continued, "It symbolizes emotion, passion. Fire is life, it creates and sustains." Chase spoke, opening his eyes and watching her with the slit pupils, "Yet it is destruction. It feeds and is never satisfied, burning and destroying." Chase spoke, causing Kimiko to shift uncomfortably.

He shifted ever so slightly, using one hand to point at her, "As the Dragon of Fire, all characteristics of your element are present. You are emotional, you rely on heart more than logic." Chase explained, his nose wrinkling slightly as if he was opposed to the idea.

"Was that a jibe because I'm a _girl?"_ Kimiko growled, anger flashing in her eyes. Chase looked at her evenly without care in his eyes.

"I care _little _for gender. I've known many female warriors whom I respect." Chase responded coolly.

Kimiko suddenly felt very awkward again.

"Dragon's of Fire are kind and compassionate. In return, they are deadly. Fierce and quick to anger. Temperamental, and able to summon wrath upon the most trivial matters." Chase continued, voice growing sharp as her teeth gritted together.

With a slight gasp, she realized that she was doing exactly what Chase had described.

"Fire is untamable, there is no such thing as a satisfied ember. It will feed, and it will grow with strength. And thus the common weakness for every Dragon before you, and after you." For emphases he straightened, a slightly predatory smirk on his face.

"Your weakness is _power."_

x-(X)-x

Kimiko walked inside rather aimlessly, ignoring the three who were sitting at the table, watching her with concerned eyes.

"Hey? Kimiko?" Raimundo asked, Kimiko blinked giving a small smile.

"Hey guys!" She chirped back, although only half heartedly. Omi frowned, looking at her with concern. "Kimiko. Chase Young has not harmed you." Omi spoke, looking her over carefully.

"What? Oh, no. Nothing like that." Kimiko spoke, partially distracted while the boys looked at each other.

"What did he teach ya'?" Clay asked, partially curious while Kimiko blinked, giving a tiny shrug.

"Just…History, I guess." She shrugged, taking one of the apples from the bowl which always sat out. She walked past the table where Clay was attempting to teach Omi how to play chess.

"You're teaching Omi how to play chess?" Kimiko asked with arched eyebrows, leaving Clay to shrug.

"Figured the lil' guy might be good at it." Clay shrugged, moving one of the bishops to take down a precariously placed Castle.

"Yeah, bet you didn't count for how fast he'd learn how to play." Raimundo noted, rolling his eyes while Kimiko laughed.

"Rai! I bet you don't even know how to play chess!" She teased and Raimundo shrugged, "Yeah, I'm more of a Street _Perudo_ person."

Kimiko frowned, not recognizing the obviously Spanish name of the game, and ignored it.

"Ha! I have taken captive of your queen! Prepare for defeat!" Omi pointed while Clay just chuckled. He moved a piece, removing a pawn before having a rather smug look on his face, "Sorry there, little feller' but that's a checkmate!"

Omi's eyes widened in shock before paling immensely. "I have….failed?"

"Relax Omi, it's only a game." Kimiko smiled, moving and helping Clay pack away that set.

"So what sort of History did that wacko teach you?" Raimundo asked casually, causing Kimiko to shrug slightly.

"Mostly about what our elements are and represent- oh and about the first Dragon of Fire." She spoke, looking at Omi and giving a small laugh, "I bet he knows more about Dragons of Water then you do, Omi!" She teased.

Omi jumped to his feet with a scowl, "He does not! I know more about my element then he does!" He practically shouted, remaining in a sour mood from prior.

Clay looked guilty as Omi stomped off outside, where the sun was already starting to set to a small degree.

Omi scowled, muttering under his breath as he stormed out towards where the small Koi Pond was.

He sat on the edge, still murmuring and twisting his hand morphing the water in the fading light of dusk.

"You seem troubled."

Omi jumped, spinning and forming the water around him a protective shield, staring at Chase Young in surprise.

Omi too, hadn't grown used to seeing the warrior in robes.

"I am _not _troubled!" Omi shouted back, his water pulsing to emphasize his anger.

Chase watched without emotion, instead he observed calmly then acting irrationally.

"You are angered by something. Perhaps it is that you are jealous of Kimiko's new knowledge." Chase spoke, his eyes narrowing in partial amusement, "Or perhaps your loss at a game of chess."

Omi's head snapped up in surprise, "You knew of our battle?"

"Match." Chase corrected, and a small smirk grew upon his face, "It was not hard to overhear, due to your loud boasting and proclamations of near victory. It seems, that you do not know the fundamentals of such game." Chase spoke, looking annoyingly casual as Omi couldn't help but snap out, "And you do?"

Chase paused, as if considering what he was going to say. "I was acquaintances with a man, who was the descendent of Kumaragupta III, he was…_fond_, of chess." Chase said, stressing the words oddly.

"That is a very odd name." Omi noted, blinking in confusion while Chase's eyes locked with his.

"It's Indian. 6th century."

They had an awkward pause, while Chase watched Omi twist the water, almost mindlessly as he thought silently.

"Dashi did the same." Chase noted, almost casually.

"Huh?" Omi spoke, blinking and the twisting water stopped immediately. Omi looked at Chase, who had nodded to the water.

"When Dashi was deep in thought he was twist water as you do. It was mindless, yet very amusing when the situation required it." Chase spoke, almost casually.

Omi almost fell off of the lip of the pond.

"Dashi was a Dragon of Water?" Omi spoke, stiffening upright as if to increase his posture to something impressive.

Chase gave an almost lazy roll of his eyes, " Dashi was the first Dragon of Water, young monk." Chase explained, turning as if to walk away.

"Wait!" Omi called, and Chase stopped, listening for Omi's request.

"I- You told Kimiko of history." Omi spoke, voice slightly accusatory as if wanting to know if the information was true.

"I did." Chase spoke, turning slightly to look at Omi.

By now the dusk had settled, leaving the sky shrouded in a quickly growing darkness. The torches along the side burning steadily, casting an orange glow on the green hue of Chase's black hair.

"What did you tell her?" Omi asked, and Chase's smiled ever so slightly.

"Your element is water. Describe to me what you know of its characteristics." Chase spoke calmly.

Omi's eyes widened in surprise and confusion, just as Kimiko had.

"Water is…water?" Omi attempted, causing Chase to blink slowly, almost looking at the monk as if he was foolish.

"Water essential for life. It is purifying, cleansing and necessary. It is quick, adaptable to almost any obstacle." Chase described, almost as if reading from a memorized scroll.

Omi was mesmerized, how had he never heard of this before?

"As the Dragon of Water, its characteristics are brought through to you. Dragons of Water are quick, intelligent and able to adapt to any situation. They are open-minded, moldable to new beliefs." Chase spoke, looking over Omi.

"However, in return they hold flaws." Chase spoke, his voice becoming harsher as he stared, almost accusatory at Omi, "They are arrogant, too prideful and too precise. They adapt, but do not decide for themselves. Boastful, not willing to accept defeat until no other options remain." Chase spoke, causing Omi to swallow, his eyes widening in some form of shock.

"They assume that they are the best, and always will be the best. They crash and ruin upon realization that they are just as important as other elements." His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, "Your weakness is _pride."_

Chase turned, and walked silently away, hair swishing slightly around his back, more shiny and glossy then the midnight black of his robe.

Chase opened the door to his small building. Stepping inside before closing it, red eyes glowing like a demon over the distance.

The door clicked closed.

x-(X)-x

Seven Days.

It was odd, seven days without a single Shen Gong Wu activating. They had gone longer, nearly a month at one point, but certainly had gone much less.

_'I think the weirdest point out of all of this,'_ Raimundo thought, walking outside onto the main training area, looking up and seeing the expected body standing on the roof of the building, _'Is seeing that jerk every day and expecting it.'_

Raimundo and Clay still hadn't been 'enlightened' (As he was calling it). Omi had come in just as they were getting ready for bed, looking rather stunned with the same look Kimiko had before.

Omi hadn't said anything, but it was rather obvious that he had gone, and Chase had approached him.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Kimiko asked, finishing some sort of online search and slipping her phone in her pocket, looking at Dojo who had finally grudgingly accepted Clay's help to carry the decently heavy platter.

"So what's in here?" Clay asked curiously, noting the metal cover over the platter.

"What? Oh that's for that psycho." Dojo shrugged, causing Clay's eyes to widened.

"This chow is for that dragon-eater?" Clay asked in surprise, drawing Omi and Kimiko's attention.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that Dashi changed my diet, I'd probably have ate that." Dojo shrugged, causing Clay to hold the platter further away from him then prior.

Chase blinked, opening his eyes from where he had stood for hours already, basking in the sun just as he did every day.

He glanced down from his roof, seeing Clay and the small dragon drawing near his temporary abode. He took a step, jumping and twisting, flipping in the air before landing on both feet- lacking shoes.

He was aware that the other two had noticed his lack of footwear, and were trying not to stare at the sharp claws that resembled talons. They clawed the earth slightly, leaving distinct footsteps as he approached.

"Er, here ya' go." Clay offered, holding the platter out from where Chase took it, points of his nails drawing over Clay's gloves slightly, causing the other man to flinch ever so slightly.

Chase lifted it, curiously lifting the lid as he recognized the smell quickly.

"Goat." He confirmed, looking at slightly sick looking green dragon, "I'd assumed that you'd appreciate it."

Dojo shook his head, holding his arms up defensively, "No thanks. I broke that habit centuries ago." He defended, backing up while Clay tried not to look at the bloody slab of a goat leg.

Chase pointedly used one claw, allowing it to slide out of the nail bed and slice a chunk of the raw muscle off with a slightly wet noise.

Clay and Dojo retreated quickly while jumped back up to the roof of his building, sitting in the sun and watching casually as he slowly consumed the generous portion of food.

He was well aware that the Xiaolin monk who prepared the food was not happy with his temporary residence. Many monks were upset actually. The last meal he was given was a rather generous steak, although barely cooked. This time a dripping slab of raw meat was just another jab at his draconian side.

He didn't mind. He had survived on much less, a _long _time ago.

The monks were practicing balance, attempting to achieve equilibrium in tricky positions balanced on bamboo poles.

Indeed it would useful, when a foe managed to force your body to contort, your ability to remain balanced would be useful.

He knew that all too well.

Omi was achieving it the best, followed actually by Raimundo. It was tricky for any other to tell, as Kimiko looked more balanced at a quick glance. Raimundo was more sturdy, standing in odd positions easily. Clay was pathetic, but it was part of a Dragon of the Earth to lack flexibility.

They continued, talking and probably bantering as they continued morphing into odd positions, Raimundo almost matching Omi in the amount of positions he could contort into, Kimiko failing the simple forms but managing on the more complex ones.

He had remembered a while ago, his Crow having crossed the Ying-Ying bird, and followed. He had seen from the bird's eye how Hannibal had tempted, and had been played by the Dragon of the Wind. Hannibal had grown fond, and Hannibal had grown hopeful, just as he had done with Omi.

_'The boy holds promise.'_ Chase noted, watching the boy say something which caused the others to laugh, then he did a twisting jump, landing with one foot slightly wobbly.

Omi jumped, pulling off one of the more difficult forms before landing, with not a single wobble. He could see Raimundo's eyes narrow slightly in annoyance.

_'Oh.'_ Chase physically jerked slightly, now realizing exactly what Guan was talking about.

They shrugged it off, yet Chase could still see Raimundo's lingering eyes on Omi, and had to force himself to look away.

Clay, he had yet to talk to the Dragon of the Earth.

X-(X)-x

"I still don' know how you manage to do all tha' twistin'." Clay smiled, causing Kimiko to laugh as she took one of the cups of water Dojo had exited the temple with.

"It's called flexibility." Kimiko teased back, taking a long deserved drink from the glass of water.

"Yeah man, you're about as flexible as a rock." Raimundo threw back, causing Omi to laugh.

"Well, ya'll know that's my element." Clay returned, causing Kimiko to laugh once more.

"Indeed it is." Chase spoke, now standing off to the side, leaning against the wall of the temple.

The monks and Dojo jumped, Kimiko accidently throwing her glass of water. With one finger Chase caught it, his claw clicking slightly as he balanced it, allowing himself to catch the water as it dropped from above.

"Oh, it's your turn big guy." Raimundo spoke with a forbidding tone, giving a smirk and patting Clay on his back, " Well, as they say, _Buena suerte!" _Raimundo spoke with a grin, one last pat before he turned, leaving Clay swallowing in apprehension.

Chase turned, still wearing no shoes, and started walking. Clay followed, knowing that he was supposed to.

The others watched him head off, Raimundo shaking his head at Clay's one last look.

"What did he say to you guys that's so bad?" Raimundo asked curiously, causing Kimiko to shrug.

"Nothing really…hey, what did you say in Spanish?" She asked, curious as Raimundo blinked.

"What- _Buena suerte_? Good luck." Raimundo shrugged.

Omi watched them go, and swallowed. A small part of him wanted to confront Chase about what he had said, and part of him wanted to avoid him like the plague.

He didn't know which part to listen to.

X-(X)-x

"What do you know of Earth?" Chase asked, not even stopping walking, just looking over his shoulder at a rather startled Clay.

"Uh- it's hard. Takes a strong hand to move it." Clay offered, causing Chase to frown slightly.

Did none of the monks know about their elements?

"Earth is the backbone of all elements. Without Earth all else would crumble. Earth is resistant, able to move, and firm with its construction." Chase continued, looking at Clay who shifted awkwardly.

"All Dragons reflect their elements. Dragons of Earth are firm in their beliefs, not swaying in loyalty or mortality. They are the backbone of the Xiaolin elements. They provide comfort, power, and strength." Chase spoke, and Clay let a small smile edge its way on her face.

"However each Dragon has it's negative qualities." Chase spoke, and Clay's smile fell quickly. "Dragons of the Earth are not willing to change their ways. They rely on training more than experience. They lack creativity, and have little intelligence. They are willing to rush into situations and take the _easy _route to achieve goals." Chase's eyes narrowed, looking at Clay with some sort of hidden emotion, "Your weakness is _adaptability."_

"Hold it righ' there!" Clay spoke, standing up and sounding rather upset. Chase said nothing, standing quietly as Clay threw his arms up angrily, "You know nothin' 'bout me!"

"I have known twenty one Dragons of Earth. I have seen them fall in battle, fall by enemies, fall by _me_, and some fall from their own foolishness." Chase spoke, his voice growing more angrily and with a persistent hiss. The tone itself reminded Clay too much of a dangerous rattlesnake, "Do not _assume_ I do not know of _Dragons of Earth."_

Chase stood, walking away leaving larger gouges In the ground where his claws had flexed out in his anger. Clay stood there, looking rather stunned while Chase walked away.

The three monks heard the sharp noise of a destroyed training dummy. It was laying on the ground, cut on a diagonal slide of many long claws. Chase stormed away, looking rather frustrated with something.

Clay still remained where he had stood, rather stunned. He turned at the noise, looking as Chase sprung once more, a blurred motion and kicked the head of a dummy clear off its mount.

Kimiko and Raimundo approached Clay. Raimundo gave a low whistle as he saw Chase completed dismember the headless dummy without mercy.

"What did you do to him, man?" Raimundo asked, watching as Omi slowly and cautiously approached, probably trying to see what had frustrated Chase.

"I uh…I might've…talked back." Clay spoke, voice low as Chase destroyed one more dummy before letting out a breath. Apparently Omi was saying something, and Chase ignored it, instead moving over towards his building and entering it, leaving the door open.

"Dude, that's not talking back." Raimundo noted, causing Kimiko to frown, "What got him so mad?"

"I think I might've been some Drag'n 'fore me. Some Dragon of Earth." Clay shrugged, while Raimundo set his shoulders, rolling them once before scowling at the direction of the building.

"Don't worry 'bout him. Sure he'll cool off in a few hours. Come on, let's get a few Chase-free hours out." Raimundo eased, causing the other two to smile, setting on various training positions that were actually somewhat amusing to perform.

Chase settled quickly in a meditative position, exhaling quickly as he tried to balance his rather frayed Chi.

It was dangerous for him to become angry, even as he was only annoyed at the moment. Too much anger or too spontaneously and he would shift without intent. A dangerous, yet sometimes useful tool when it came to Wuya.

_'Wuya'_ His mind supplied, and a frown found its way on his face. _'She will have taken control of my palace. There is no way for her to have found the hidden paths beyond the main rooms. Yet the monks recovered one of my storages of my potion. They would have ventured there. If they remained successful, then Wuya was not in complete control, she must have been scouting.'_

His eyes opened as he continued to think, his Chi settling as he was thinking, calculating quickly. _'Hannibal Bean and Wuya would not be foolish enough to remain within my palace for the duration of my absence. They know not of when I would return. They would ambush me, lure me with something that I desire. They know not of where I am, and I can only assume that they are within Hannibal's lair.;_

His thoughts continued as his eyes closed once more. He balanced his chi to a point where he was gently levitating through equality.

_'They will be scoping around, searching every cave for my whereabouts. As smart as Hannibal is, he would rather think I vanished to the Ying Yang world then remain with the monks, nonetheless teach them his weakness.'_

He exhaled slowly, eyes opening as he lowered towards the floor, finally settling and rising stiffly, much more balanced then he had been the last few days, _'He will be sending the Ying-Ying bird. And then, I will send my crow.'_

He didn't even have to say anything to summon his crow. It would feel his pull no matter where it rested or flew. It and its twin would flock, one traveling to him while the other awaited orders.

He stood, his spy already on its way as he turned to walk out of the building.

He stopped, Raimundo standing and leaning against the frame almost casually with a guarded look in his eyes, much more wary then the other monks had been. "Had a feeling you might be looking for me." Raimundo casually spoke, although watching casually.

"It depended on when you wanted to be found." Chase responded, and Raimundo stepped out of the way, allowing the other male outside.

Time had gone by quickly, not yet sunset but assumedly late in the day. The others were probably eating supper or occupying themselves differently at that time.

The moment the both of them were walking side by side they had turned. Raimundo had assumed that they'd be on the roof, and as Chase jumped, Raimundo almost smiled.

He instead jumped and used a wind current to lift him high and gently to the blue tile.

Chase was eying him, and Raimundo crossed his arms, an expectant look on his face.

"So, you going to ask me about my element? Talk to me about Wind Dragons from the past or something?" Raimundo asked rather arrogantly, although bravely.

Chase could see what he was doing, he was projecting, so Chase couldn't attack him first.

Chase could still gain information from him though.

"Do you know why Hannibal Bean attempted to sway you?" Chase asked, causing Raimundo's eyes to widen in surprise of the question.

"He didn't. I tricked him." Raimundo spoke, voice slightly defensive, causing Chase to observe him easily.

"You did. Yet, you've turned Heylin before." Chase spoke, causing Raimundo's eyes to darken, as if remembering the experience.

"That was before." Raimundo responded, and Chase felt the breeze around him getting slightly stronger.

Chase just looked at Raimundo. He would have to try a different approach, one that he had not wanted to initially.

"More Dragons of the Wind have fallen to the Heylin side than any other element." Chase explained, turning to walk in a circle around Raimundo. He could see his eyes widen in surprise as he began to speak.

"Wind in itself is quick. It is constantly changing, able to be a soothing breeze or a cyclone. It is the most…underestimated, of all elements. Most look at wind and see something useless, or fragile." Chase explained, stopping and looking at Raimundo with a careful mask.

"In return all Dragons of Wind are changing. They cannot be held down, they are free and unrestrained. They are spontaneous, known to be quick witted and creative with new ideas and situations. They have constantly changing ideals and beliefs." Chase explained, Raimundo still looking at him rebelliously.

"In return each element has corresponding negative characteristics which translate to its Dragon." Chase explained, yet did not say any more.

Raimundo scowled, feeling irritation rising as Chase took his time to respond.

"Dragons of the Wind are constantly…mistrusted. They are normally looked down upon their spontaneous actions. Due to the mistrust, most have an undying feeling that they must prove themselves, or gain recognition." Chase continued, this time he paused, looking at Raimundo and not even having to say anything to know that his words struck very close to home.

"The weakness of Dragons of the Wind doesn't reflect physical attacks or movements. The weakness of a Dragon of a Wind is finding _self worth."_

Raimundo spun, the wind summoning and flying by just as Chase had imagined Raimundo would respond.

Chase turned, recognizing the attack and pausing, Raimundo glaring at him with something similar to hate.

"No Dragon would ever tell you that. You lie." Raimundo stated, voice tense while Chase felt some sort of need to laugh.

Chase paused, looking at Raimundo in the eye, and spoke very cold, enough to draw imaginary shivers down his spine.

"As I said before. More Dragons of Wind have fallen to the Heylin side than any other…including the first." Chase said, before he turned, stepping off the roof and falling to the ground, leaving Raimundo on the roof.

He frowned, not completely expecting the abrupt ending to what he expected would be some sort of scathing banter of insults.

Instead…he was now in search of a little green dragon.

He jumped to the ground silently, walking inside the temple and looked around for the tiny creature. AS he failed finding him in the sleeping quarters, he moved towards the kitchen, seeing the dragon fixing a rather large sandwich.

"Hey! Dojo!" Raimundo spoke, voice loud and very chipper. At once Dojo paused, putting his arms protectively over the bread construction and eyed Raimundo warily.

"…Yes?" He asked, and Raimundo looked at him with a small smile. Dojo just looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you know who the very first Dragons were?" Raimundo asked carefully, leaving Dojo to blink and rub his chin.

"The first? Wow, uh…Lopt? No- that was like, 9th century….uh, Alexios? Nah-we only went to Greece at least by the third…uh- in the library there should be a scroll with the names if you looked. Maybe pictures too." Dojo shrugged, leaving Raimundo with a frown as he walked out, snatching one of the lit lanterns along the hallway outside.

The sun had set now. Apparently his and Chase's conversation had lasted longer than he had initially assumed. He made his way over to the scroll room, shifting the heavy fireproof door open and closing it behind him, walking over towards the desk and setting the lantern down, beginning to search the shelves of various tomes and scrolls.

It took a long time for him to find something old enough to be considered, by then he had to search through the pile to find any sort of documentation.

It had maybe been an hour, long past the normal time he would have stayed up. It was wearing on him, and exhaustion was making reading much more difficult than it would have been. Besides, he wasn't the best reader to begin with.

He pulled out one more scroll, seeing the writing along the side and letting out a sigh of relief. _'The History of the Xiaolin Dragons.'_

He pulled the scroll down, setting it in the mount and unraveling the old parchment, scanning the writing and the old fashion drawings.

He frowned at the old script, attempting to decode the calligraphy. Translating English writing to Spanish was hard enough, but some sort of ancient Chinese?

He scowled, looking at the pictures instead. At the very beginning where the parchment and ink was cracking. The first picture reminded Raimundo distinctly of Omi, a long bald head with what Raimundo could tell from the ink, he wore black and white robes, although they may have been some other color.

Around the feet of the picture was some ancient drawing of water, representation that this man was the Dragon of Water.

And above the name, Raimundo spent a few moments decoding the name: _Dashi._

Raimundo's eyebrows lifted. Of _course_ Dashi had water for his element.

He pulled the scroll further, seeing the next monk who he recognized easily. Although, a small bit younger and less built, there stood Master Monk Guan.

He was younger, perhaps only four years younger visually. Would that put him in his middle twenties in the picture? Raimundo frowned, looking at his feet and seeing the visual representation of rock, cracks in the ground. _Earth._

"Guan was the Dragon of Earth?" Raimundo asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he looked carefully at the picture, even decoding the name just to make sure that the name was right.

It was, and he shook his head in disbelief, rolling the scroll.

He froze.

Looking at the picture, it could only be one person, and yet the picture was so _different._

The robes were not malicious or intimidating, looking like average robes that resembled Dashi's greatly. The hair was still long, but not spiked. Instead it hung freely, just around mid shoulder. Eyes were normal, although still depicted as an odd color. Nails were actually _nails_, and ears failed to be pointed.

He was _smiling_, showing all normal teeth without any pointed bicuspids and lacking a forked tongue. It was honestly _friendly_, almost kind and normal looking. Although the features did look significantly different from the round features of the other two.

He swallowed, decoding the name at the top just to be careful. _Chase._

And being even more careful, he translated the element name at the bottom, _twice._

_Wind._

Somewhere above, a crow called loudly before descending and settling on the tip of Chase's roof.

* * *

**So! There's going to be more of a...understanding, between the two.**

**Also: IMPORTANT: _This is actually not any relationships. I don't write relationships- this is no slash and nothing else._**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(I mean it, it lets me know that someones reading this.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy this- my first Xiaolin Showdown story, made for a challenge,**

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING _Hannibal's Revenge._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Any sight of Chase?" Wuya asked casually, lounging around Chase's palace, sitting sideways in his throne with her feet swaying off the armrest._

_"Haven't seen a flash of 'em. He sure knows how to hide." Hannibal smirked, crossing his arms rather victoriously as he shifted purposely to step on one sleeping tiger, which twitched under the weight._

_"Where would he have gone?" Wuya asked with a slight scowl, "It's not like he has any friends."_

_"You've been trapped in Dashi's puzzle box, and I was in that Ying Yang world. Who knows what he's been doing to fifteen hundred years." Hannibal spoke, causing Wuya to scowl._

_"I never understood how he never got caught for fifteen hundred years. What did he even do during all that time?" Wuya drawled, giving a slight scowl as Hannibal shrugged._

_"No idea." Hannibal shrugged, "When are we going after the monks?"_

_"Soon. We can let them have the next Wu, they'll win against Jack. Then, when they're over confident, we'll strike." Wuya grinned, her fangs revealing, "It'll be oh so simple."_

_"Fine by me, but I want the cheese ball and the liar." Hannibal growled, eyes darkening while Wuya looked at Hannibal with interest._

_"Raimundo?" Wuya asked for clarification and Hannibal growled, causing her to smirk, "Fine by me. I wanted the girl, anyways."_

Chase looked away from the Crow's eye, giving a nod to the bird which fluttered up, sitting on a rafter as its partner in his lair hid from sight.

_'So they're occupied in my lair. They are more foolish then I had anticipated.'_ Chase thought, looking out the small window to the courtyard.

It was Saturday, apparently the monk's free day as they were enjoying themselves outside. Kimiko was sitting on the steps, playing on one of her devices while Omi was angrily demanding yet another rematch in chess against Clay. Raimundo was amusing himself up in Chase's tree, using his element to playfully shift a fallen leaf around on air currents.

There was little to nothing inside his small building. Besides the transferred cabinet with his personal supply of his potion, he had no use for the room. Not to mention that his bed had been thoroughly sliced from the days before, and had yet to be repaired.

And something that still annoyed him slightly- he _still _was lacking his armor.

He stepped outside silently, leaping up onto the roof and settling in the sun. The tiles were warm still, and it was rather pleasant to sit upon.

"Chase Young?" He glanced over the edge, seeing Omi looking up at him partially hesitantly, and partially bold.

"What is it, little monk?" Chase asked bored, looking out over the edge of the temple wall and to the forest beyond, his crow resting somewhere inside the trees.

"I do not understand something." Omi stated rather quietly. Chase said nothing, and as he failed to hear footsteps walking away, he realized the monk still stood awaiting him.

Chase sighed, turning and rising before jumping to the ground, staring down at the yellow headed monk who looked up at him with some sort of sad curiosity in his eyes.

"What, young monk?" Chase replied with a slight growl, causing Omi to tilt his head slightly.

"When you and Master Monk Guan were battling in your showdown, why did you rid yourself of your weapon when Guan did?" Omi asked curiously.

Chase frowned; this was what the monk wished to know? It was out of honor, respect. Was that not what the Xiaolins were taught now? If your opponent dropped his weapon and resumed fighting with skills only, you were to fight without weapon also.

"It is courtesy." Chase frowned, and Omi tilted his head with a slightly confused look on his face.

"You are Heylin. Heylin use all means to win, do they not? Heylin are not trustworthy, and fight grimy." Omi attempted to explain.

_'Dirty' _ Chase mentally corrected, while he frowned.

Omi was not wrong, but he was not…correct.

Most Heylin fought in any way to win. They were known to cheat, Wuya most often than not would cheat.

Chase didn't. He would not limit himself to stoop low enough to be desperate enough to destroy any sense of honor he had gained. He had won every fight with pure skill and talent. He would _never _cheat.

"I am not most Heylin. I am better than those who steep low enough to rely of cheap tricks or lies in exchange for skill." Chase explained, while Omi blinked in slight shock.

"You hold honor." Omi blinked, looking rather surprised while Chase said nothing, looking at Omi as if he was to say something important.

"That is a Xiaolin trait." Omi trailed and Chase stiffened, a low warning hiss as he spat out rather venomously, "It is _not!"_

Omi stepped back in surprise, blinking as Chase scowled, then smiled softly, as If knowing some sort of secret that Chase was not in on.

Omi said nothing more, but turned and walked away.

Chase scowled, looking up at the roof of his building where his crow sat, mindlessly forming a portal between it and his twin's eye.

He glanced at the bird, the crow obeying his silent command and flapping down to rest on his shoulder, as he stared into its eye.

_Wuya was sitting by one of the clear pools. She had her feet in the water, and leaning back at ease. Hannibal was nearby, large with the Moby Morpher. They sat by the water, Hannibal twisting the golden Lunar Locket with one of his arms. He smirked, twirling the golden Shen Gong Wu._

_"Amazing what one of Dashi's toys can do." Hannibal drawled, while Wuya laughed bitterly._

_"You'd be amazed. Some of his inventions were made for fools, others should be tools made for a queen." Wuya laughed._

_"True. You should have seen the Wu from after I got to Chase. I bet Dashi was just trying to find something to stop him." Hannibal laughed while Wuya's interest perked._

_"Dashi made Wu purposefully to stop Chase? Dashi knew Chase?"_

_Hannibal looked at Wuya in surprise, "You don't know Chase? You've met before, yet again he was lookin' different in your time."_

_"What do you mean? I'm sure I would have noticed an evil warlord with an army of cats. At least, Dashi would have made a rather amusing fight." Wuya drawled._

_Hannibal stared, shaking his head in disbelief. "You really don't know?"_

_"I was trapped in a Puzzle Box for fifteen hundred years. I awoke to a red haired moron, when did Chase even become important?"_

_Hannibal threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head at the iron, "Oh Wuya. You really don't remember Dashi and his two apprentices?"_

_Wuya frowned, wrinkling her nose as she tried to remember, "Dashi, and the two boys? The larger one?"_

_Hannibal shook his head and grinned, "Chase Young was Dashi's youngest apprentice. He also helped trapped you to begin with."_

_Wuya stared at him, and slowly recognition spawned in her eyes, before it darkened in anger and hate._

_"And I've been working with him?" She hissed, while Hannibal just laughed in response, "Not anymore you are. Let me tell you 'bout the Draco Collar-"_

Chase blinked, recoiling and curling his hands into a fist.

The Draco Collar. What a pathetic Wu Dashi had made. It was useless, the main purpose formed was to split a person's personality into two, one was all of their positive characteristics, while another was a characteristics. What a horrible idea- splitting any person was a fools idea, not like they would actually ever find it.

As it turns out, Shen Gong Wu was lava proof, but nobody could swim to the core of his volcano anyways.

"Chase?" Chase looked at Raimundo, who was staring at him. Raimundo must have seen Chase staring into the crow's eyes, and must have assumed that he was spying on someone. It was only justified that he assumed Chase was plotting.

"Wuya and Hannibal intend to strike after your next win of the Shen Gong Wu." Chase spoke, meeting Raimundo's eyes purposefully, "They assume you will be overconfident when you remain victorious over Spicer."

Raimundo gave a slight nod, "Then we'll be waiting for them." He spoke, jerking his head over to where the others sat, obviously Kimiko finding Omi's incredible persistence with playing chess quite amusing.

"If I recalled correctly, you are adept at the game of chess." Chase spoke, looking at Raimundo, obviously remembering his showdown with an intelligent T-Rex.

"I know various games. Chess is just one of them." Raimundo shrugged, still looking at Chase warily. Chase in return only nodded slightly, eyes tracking over Raimundo's body.

"Street gambling?" Chase asked, the word catching Raimundo off guard.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about." Raimundo argued back, sounding defensive enough to confirm Chase's thoughts.

Chase only gave a small shrug, "I will not challenge you with family relations, nor childhood occupations. It is not in my right." Chase responded, turning to walk back into his building, perhaps to meditate.

"Wait." Raimundo spoke, voice slightly sour as Chase paused, looking over his shoulder awaiting Raimundo's words. "If you're supposed to teach us how to beat Hannibal, you can start by teaching Omi chess."

Chase smirked slightly before looking at the frustrating yellow monk, this time Kimiko his opponent. Clay was off to the side, pointing out moves for Omi, who stubbornly refused to listen to the advice.

"You think I would be a better instructor then yourself?" Chase questioned, and Raimundo watched him carefully.

"When it comes to Omi, you're the only one who gets through to him. Omi just doesn't listen to us." Raimundo responded with a small mindless shrug.

_'Master Dashi! Please! Anything I say, Guan will not listen!"_

_Dashi sighed, obviously very busy with his new creation, as well as tracking Wuya's progression in the South. "Chase, if Guan won't listen to you, then just ignore him. It's his own fault if he does not accept that his Monkey Strike is not fit to form."_

_"But Master-" Chase argued before Dashi rolled his eyes, looking at Chase and crossing his arms, "Look kid, if his Monkey Strike bugs you so much, go make something better. Make up a new figure or something, deflect his Monkey." Dashi shrugged, turning to get back to work._

Chase frowned, looking at the yellow monk, "I know well of what you speak." Chase spoke, turning and taking a few steps forward.

Raimundo fell into step beside him, not ahead and not behind to show submission. He was brave to walk next to Chase as if equals. Chase did not comment, as he was sure Raimundo had not even recognized his body language.

Omi scowled as his final bishop was knocked off of the board by a rather well placed pawn. The chess set was carved from some sort of wood, each died in a slightly sloppy tan and dark brown. They looked well worn, as well as homemade. Chase could only assume that the set belonged to the American.

"I do not understand this game!" Omi shouted frustrated, while Kimiko gave a sigh, typing on her device as Omi made another foolish move. He almost saw Clay's wince of the move. Checkmate in four.

"You aim to rid the opponent of their king. Not reduce their numbers." Chase spoke, easily picking out Omi's poor strategy.

Omi scowled, not overly caring at it was Chase whom he was challenging as he declared loudly, "Chase Young! I challenge you to a Chess showdown!" Omi shouted.

"_Match."_ He heard Kimiko groan before resetting the board, Omi with black.

"Make your move, Chase Young." Omi declared with a scowl, causing Chase to only blink slowly.

"Pawn to E4." He spoke almost impassively, Kimiko blinking and obeying. Omi frowned, before he reached and moved his own corresponding Pawn to meet his, locking it in the center of the board.

"Hah! Your Pawn has been captured!" Omi declared, looking somewhat smug. Chase scanned the board once before seeing his move, :"Right knight to F3"

Omi scowled before matching him, move for move. The black knight settling on its own path, creating a flipped version of Chase's own side.

"Right bishop to E4." Chase commanded, his piece settling from its diagonal path, and Omi scowling.

Omi looked at the map, obviously thinking that matching him wasn't a wise approach. Instead he grasped a pawn located between his knight, and his locked pawn. He moved it one space, taking care not to set it in the dangerous path of Chase's bishop.

"Left Knight to E3." Chase responded, his knight settling snugly behind his bishop, while Omi frowned, attempting to see the reasoning of his moves.

Omi took his right bishop, moving it a fair ways across the board to settle next to Chase's right knight. He could see Omi's train of thought- take out the queen and all other pieces are useless.

Chase almost smiled.

"Right knight to pawn E5." Chase commanded, the knight moving from before Omi's bishop, clearing the way for Omi to take his queen.

Chase's pawn was freed as his knight removed the lock, and Omi grinned, obviously thinking that he had come close to winning.

Omi's bishop silenced Chase's queen, locking itself behind a remaining pawn and beside his king. Chase moved his left bishop, destroying the pawn in front of its counterpart. It rested snugly diagonal to Omi's own king, on the opposite side of his queen.

"Chase Young! Prepare for the defeat of your king!" Omi declared loudly, blinking at the table and frowning, as if trying to find an available piece to attack.

Omi's eyes widened quickly as he realized that the bishop dangerously near him would harm him more if he destroyed it, due to Chase's left knight. He slid the piece forward, out of harm's way and resting next to the bishop, letting out a breath of relief.

"Left knight to D5." The knights rested next to one another, staring at the king with intimidation, causing Omi to think with obvious concern.

"I-"

"That is checkmate, young monk." Chase explained, causing Omi's eyes to widen as he glanced at the board in shock.

"Seven moves? Wow-e. Impressive moves there." Clay gave a good whistle as Omi stared in confusion, "But- but I concurred your queen-"

"And I removed only a single pawn." Chase retaliated. Omi fumed, waving his arms angrily, "That was only a pawn!"

"Every pawn is a potential queen," Chase spoke, leaving Omi fuming and staring at the board in numb shock, "You will be surprised. Often, brute force is only a strategy for defeat."

"Nice moves." Kimiko noted with surprise, now seeing what she had been playing and smiling at the simplicity of it, "Care for a game?

"Perhaps another time." Chase spoke, eyes locking with a still stunned Omi before he turned, as if to return to his building.

"We're having a bonfire later. Think you might want to come?" Kimiko asked, causing Chase to pause, as if considering.

_'A…bon-fire?' _He thought with short confusion. He had not yet learned all of the modern translations.

"A bonfire? You know?" Raimundo asked, seeming to note his slight confusion, "_Pira?"_ He asked, voice gaining the thick Spanish accent.

Chase's eyes changed with realization, _'A bone-fire. Odd, the burning of devil cursed animal bones turning into something of a celebration.'_ He thought with slight humor as he glanced at the group, not recognizing what they were proposing.

"Please Chase Young?" Omi asked quietly, and Chase only stared in slight surprise. The last time he had been offered in some sort of friendly exchange over fire was when he was when he had disguised himself in King Charlemagne's army during the Saxon Wars.

"Why do you offer one such as I?" Chase asked, Clay looking at Omi before responding with a shrug.

"T' be honest, ya' haven' really done anythin' wrong. Ya' haven' attacked us or made your stay here any worse. We've dealt with Spicer 'ere before and was _that _a hoe-down." Clay scowled, while the others gave a small bit of shivers.

"We know it's a mutual agreement and all, but you're not actually that bad of company. Well, considering you're a psychopathic villain." Kimiko shrugged, causing Chase's eyes to narrow slightly.

_'A villain. A character that is typically at odds with the hero. Mighty words coming from a Xiaolin. Do they know nothing of balance? What have the monks been teaching them?'_

"Oh?" Chase asked, voice slightly drawling as he glanced at Raimundo, his surprisingly enough, main opposition during his unwanted stay.

"…You're better then Spicer. Or Katnappé." Raimundo confirmed.

It wasn't much of a complement. He had met both of them, the pathetic worm of a boy, and the snobby obsessed woman that was more of a brat then a thief.

"…We'll see." Chase responded, neither a confirmation nor an automatic deny. He moved back towards his building, the other dragons glancing at each other once more.

They had gone back to doing whatever they wanted, eventually their game of boredom had evolved into a rather elaborate game of tag, all elements allowed.

Chase had realized this when during his meditation he heard light footsteps running across his roof. They could only belong to Omi, as none other was that light on their feet.

Chase had stepped out, seeing Omi crouched and alert, scanning the open training area as if he was a predator in a jungle.

With little effort of what seemed to be his most common action, he leapt up upon his roof. Omi barely glanced at him, looking intently around instead.

"_What_, are you doing?" Chase asked with a slight scowl as Omi did not break his odd actions.

"I am on the alert. I am a tiger, ready to strike where my foes least expect it. I am the viper, moving with speed unseen to the human eye. I am-" Omi cut off as Kimiko wondered into the training area, glancing around and gaining a predatory grin as she saw him.

It did not take Chase a large amount of time to realize why Omi leapt out of the way as Kimiko flipped, trying to get to Omi as the smaller monk attempted to flee.

_'Chase! There is nothing to do!" Guan groaned, hanging from the eaves of one of the temple constructions. Very few of the actual buildings had been built past the support frames. Only the vault, scroll room, and their three chambers had been fully constructed. The workers from the village came and went everyday to help construct the new temple._

_"Find something to do then." Chase responded, looking at a scroll carefully._

_"Why are you always so wrapped up in your books? You know, maybe you'd be stronger if you actually work at getting stronger instead of reading Dashi's books." Guan noted, and Chase gave a small glare._

_"You know, just because I'm younger then you, it doesn't mean that I have to do everything you say." Chase argued back while Guan snorted._

_"Kid, I'm five years older then you." Guan pointed out, and Chase just looked at him._

_"Is that supposed to mean something?" Chase asked, setting the scroll next to him._

_"Kid, your thirteen-"_

_"So?"_

_"Chase, you're supposed to enjoy playing! Not reading stupid scrolls whenever you want. Come on, let's play tag."_

_"Tag?" Chase has asked, tilting his head hesitantly, as if not overly wanting to._

_"Yeah, you know. I try to get you, then you try to get me. Haven't you ever played before?" Guan asked, looking at the thirteen year old boy who shifted awkwardly._

_"…Sometimes. Just normally I'm the only one being chased."_

Omi jumped, using the water from the Koi Pond to jump higher, creating a barrier that blocked Kimiko's flame from reaching him.

However her hand did close around his ankle, pulling him down as she flipped out of the way, landing before Chase's building.

"Hah! Omi's it!" Kimiko shouted, her voice carrying over the temple where Raimundo and Clay stood on another roof over a few buildings.

"I shall not remain so!" Omi shouted, a grin on his face as he shouted loudly, "Tsunami strike! Water!"

The wave of water rose high as it quickly made towards Kimiko, and consequently, Chase's building.

He flinched slightly as the water hit him, colder then he would have liked. He stiffened at the unwanted chill, and he heard the gasp over the distance where Omi stood.

Kimiko and Omi exchanged wide eyed glances, edging backwards as Chase blinked, water dropping off of his black robe in a small stream, the tile turning darker cobalt as the water sunk into the tile.

"Omi?" Kimiko asked quietly as slowly Chase's gaze turned to them, "I'm _so _sorry I got you killed."

Chase turned, stepping down with a jump, landing on the ground easily, although a bit stiffly due to the chill.

Omi swallowed before giving a small wave, "We apologize, Chase Young, for including you in our game." Omi swallowed, while Chase scowled.

"Your game is to flee the pursuer, am I correct?" Chase asked, voice a slight growl as Omi gave a slightly confused nod.

"Then _run."_ Chase hissed, body expanding as long black spikes and green scales exploded, as well as a partially tipped tail.

The two monks yelped, hurrying up and running, jumping onto rooftops as Chase scaled his way over, climbing up the nearly straight sides like a gecko. His superb eyesight and smell made it almost child's play to locate the four monks.

That and he'd be able to scare all of the monks who had been feeding him raw meat. That was just a plus.

He moved across the rooftops on four legs, flicking his tongue for effect as he located Omi.

He moved along the side of the building, climbing over one closed window where a monk on the inside screamed and dropped the pitcher of water he held. Chase couldn't help but smirk as he appeared before Omi.

Omi jumped back in surprise, knowing full well that Chase could snatch him faster than he could blink.

Instead Chase paused, Omi tensing as if expecting for a blow.

Chase just stared before playfully pouncing, rolling with the monk while not actually harming the boy, disorienting him as Chase's spines scratched loudly on the roof.

Omi grunted, frowning in confusion as Chase's tail whipped around in partial amusement at the confusion of the monk. "Aren't you going to _run?"_

Omi's eyes lit with light and a large grin spread across his face as he took off running, leaping from building to building.

"Yo! Omi, what happened there man?" Raimundo asked, obviously seeing the pouncing dragon and not exactly sure as of what to make of it.

"It seems that Chase Young has a furry half!" Omi shouted with a grin, causing Raimundo to frown in confusion before he translated.

"Wait- a _soft side?_ He's _playing?"_ Raimundo asked in surprise while Omi beamed, causing the two to glance back where Chase was leaping across the buildings with incredible ease.

"Well then…_run!" _Raimundo grinned, the two hurrying off, Raimundo using air currents to help keep them ahead.

It didn't take long for Kimiko and Clay to catch on, and soon the four of them were pulling various moves involving their elements to attempt to thwart Chase.

Chase found this all a rather moronic learning experience.

He found himself using the experience to teach them how to use their elements better in practical usage, hissing pointers as he avoided their blasts.

Kimiko had jumped. Using her legs to spin fire and twist it out at Chase, the single wave easily leapt over as he skirted to her left as she jumped back, not expecting him to dodge her attack.

"Use a longer blast, a wave if you want to slow your opponent." Chase hissed, leaping as she gave an ever so slight nod, flipping out of the way as she landed, using her leg twist although morphing it into a spin, creating a thin net of fire which forced Chase to hug the roof to dodge the flames.

She stopped, seeing how much more effective it was before running, jumping the distance to the ground where Clay was prepared, awaiting him.

Chase landed, running on four legs to move even faster as every last step he took shifted, the Dragon's attempt to propel him up from his belly.

Clay was not creative, as most Dragons of the Earth were. He was obviously not understanding the idea of creating a pathway to either corral him, or even trap him.

Chase jumped, his hind legs snatching Clay's shoulders as he landed on his front feet, throwing the dragon with his hind legs. Clay only shouted once before crashing into one of the clay pots along the outside of the temple wall.

"Think ahead. Do not try to move faster, but move before they do." Chase snarled, lunging and noting with slight appreciation as Clay summoned a wall of rock to block his attack. Clay just climbed over it, spitting and hissing from the top of the created stone barrier.

A gust of wind swept at him, causing him to thrash his tail to steady himself before hissing, teeth clamping shut as he saw Raimundo perched on the building almost like a bird. The way he balanced was actually rather incredible, logically he _shouldn't _be standing balanced, and perhaps the wind supported him.

"Come on, you overgrown gecko. That's the best you got?" Raimundo smirked, jumping down softly, landing softly on the ground.

Chase jumped down, claws scratching as he kicked off of the rock and landed on the training ground. He stared at Raimundo who smirked, and Chase's through twitched.

He shifted, flexing the muscle which blocked the noxious gas which burned when he forced it into open air. Raimundo obviously had not expected the fire, and leapt out of the way with a roll.

Chase cut off the fire quickly, turning his neck and angling it once more at Raimundo, releasing another plume.

Once more Raimundo dodged, watching Chase carefully as he shut off the plume.

"Split the fire." Chase growled, Raimundo listening yet not making any further movements, "It requires much less energy than _hopping_." Chase hissed, the reptilian quality more thick due to the quick transition back to vocal chords.

Chase let the fire fly, this time, Raimundo did as he said. He twisted, pushing both palms out as the wind obeyed, creating a strong current which split the fire down the middle, parting it gently around each side as the inferno crackled loudly.

Chase let up, much closer than before. Raimundo gasped in surprise as Chase swung his tail low to the ground. Raimundo jumped back, arching with his spine to deliver two blocked kicks while spinning on his hands as if street dancing.

"Aim along the ground with wind, hit with wrap around." Chase growled, as Raimundo scowled, yanking his feet free from his lizard claws as he spun, continuing to twist in the small street performer act.

Twice he spun, both times nearly hitting Chase with the firm kicks before he sent an unexpected current, forcing Chase back a few feet where a normal man would have fallen. A strong punch to his back sent him to the ground in a collapse he could have easily deflected.

He knew that they were all well aware that he could easily defeat them, and he was only playing with them. It didn't seem to deter them as Omi laughed, jumping down from the rooftop with a grin.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!" Omi cried while Chase twisted, using the flat side of his tail to split the water blast to each side.

Omi landed, loudly announcing attacks as he twisted and fired off various attacks.

"Crane swimming Backstroke! Grasshopper eating Cake! Rabbit-" Omi yelped as Chase silently preformed a quick execution of Cobra hiding under Nightshade.

Omi yelped, skidding to a stop and blinking as Chase stood on his hind legs with a slight smirk, "Sometimes silence is a better weapon. Do not pronounce every attack." Chase smirked.

Omi's eyes narrowed as he twisted in a position Chase only faintly recognized.

Before Chase could counter the silent Water strike, he was drenched in the freezing water from the Koi Pond. It was cold, enough to cause his breath to still as he slumped to the ground, energy sapping out of him as he stiffened from the cold.

"Yeah! Nice one Omi!" Kimiko laughed, looking at Chase with a grin.

"What, your mighty lizard sense didn't know that he was gonna' get you a little wet?" Raimundo laughed while Clay joined in, "Ya' look like my ma's drowned cat!" Clay joined in.

Chase said nothing, knowing full well that his words would be slow and slurred, drunken with cold.

The four Dragons laughed as Chase slowly lifted himself up from where he had sprawled on the ground, making his way out of the soggy pile of mug and over to where the sun had warmed the ground a small degree.

"What are you all doing!" Dojo shouted, sliding out of the meditation hall. He had a firm scowl on his face as he glared at the monks, "Master Fung and the Elders have been able to meditate through your running, but that doesn't mean I can!" Dojo shouted, rather grumpy.

"Sorry there little feller, we didn' mean ta' keep ya' awake." Clay spoke with a grin, patting Dojo, who scoffed.

"_Sure _you didn-" Dojo paused, just having noticed Chase. Chase stared at him evenly, struggling slightly to keep his eyes all of the way open.

"Omi." Dojo stated, rather hesitant before edging towards Chase slightly, "Did you get Chase Young with one of your water strikes?"

"One of my _freezing _water strikes." Omi grinned, "It was _most _excellent! I was able to do it, silent, and swift-'

"Yeah, good for you." Dojo rolled his eyes, reaching out and going as far as to _poke _Chase, before giving a hum and a nod of his head, "Just as I thought."

Chase gave a low growl, although it was slower, almost as if he was asleep.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Raimundo asked with a frown, noticing Chase's…odd, stature.

"What? Oh, he's coldblooded like me. See, the only difference is that I'm a Yung Dragon, we have small immunity from the cold. But Chase's a Drake. He's a Western species, it's not as cold in Greece." Dojo explained, causing the four Dragons to glance at Chase unsure.

"So…He's…just, slow?" Kimiko asked in confusion, while Dojo gave a shrug.

"Something like that- watch." Dojo reached out with both of his arms, heaving on Chase's side. Chase tried to move to counterbalance, but his body moved too slowly, buckling as he tried to stop his collapsing.

The four Dragons burst into giggles, noticing the incredibly slow movements while Omi pointed, laughing. "Oh! Chase Young you move most silly!" Omi cackled.

"Aww, little dragon is a wittle cold?" Kimiko laughed, the group joining in as Chase gave a low grumble.

How he _hated_ the cold. It was biting, slowing him down, and even slowing his heart. It was getting harder to stay awake, and as his legs had already buckled.

His breathing was slowing, and already he knew that his fire breath wouldn't ignite with the chill.

How _degrading _this was. However he knew it would be much more degrading if he were ever to retain his human form in such chill.

He was at the point where he honestly wasn't sure if he should try to retain dignity. They wouldn't hurt him, it wasn't in their _code._

He let out one shaky breath before dropping even further to the ground, eyes closing as his head thumped to the ground loudly.

The four dragons stopped laughing, looking at the large wet dragon with surprise," Did he just…fall asleep?" Kimiko asked, looking at Chase with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nah. Happens to Dragons that get to cold. Fall asleep like that, then eventually go into hibernation." Dojo shrugged.

"_Hibernation?"_ Clay asked in surprise, eyebrow shooting up under the rim of his hat as Raimundo groaned, "Dude! We needed him to fight Hannibal and Wuya for us!"

"Oh." Dojo blinked, looking at the cold dragon, "Then why don't you just warm him up?"

In the end, Chase Young _did _join their campfire.

It was against his will actually. Somehow he had been moved from his original position to the center of the training yard. The warmth was strong against his back, familiar warmth then what the sun produced. The air was slightly cold, yet nothing to the bitter chill that had forced him into a light hibernation. What a _curse_ of his species.

As he came to slowly, he heard the voices of the four monks, obviously not aware of him awakening.

"Rai!" Kimiko laughed, a muffled swatting noise of hand hitting cloth before a louder chuckle.

"Hey! You have to get your marshmallows _just right-"_

_"_Whoa there partner- the _only _way to roast these doggies is with a good charrin'." Clay had spoke, causing Omi to laugh loudly, "Nay! Without heat is best!"

Chase only vaguely recognized what the monks were speaking of, not to mention the sharp sweet smell of burned sugar.

"So, any spooky campfire stories?" Raimundo asked with a smirk, causing Clay to laugh.

"Don't ya' have that feller, the deer thing that drinks blood?" Clay asked while Chase could assume that it was directed at Raimundo.

"What? You mean _El Chapucabra?"_ Raimundo asked, a ruffling noise from a shrug.

"What's that?" Kimiko asked, causing another ruffled noise, "Eh, some demon that sucks llama blood. Never met it, don't really know much about it." Raimundo shrugged.

"Does _anyone _have a good story?" Omi groaned loudly, Chase could almost imagine Omi's scowl, "This is most frustrating!"

Chase felt the warmth of the fire flare, possible as Kimiko turned it and revealed glowing embers. Chase couldn't help but slowly stretch, a low reptilian rattle of a groan.

"Hey, look who finally woke up. Hi Barney, how was your nap?" Raimundo drawled, obviously taking a jab at Chase's reptilian side.

Chase gave a gargled hiss, slit pupil revealed as his eyelids slid down, revealing the glowing eyes in the dark.

"You were out for a few hours, it's just past midnight." Kimiko offered, displaying her mobile device as if Chase would read it himself.

Chase moved slowly, and he heard the muffled giggles as they tried not to laugh at his sluggish movements.

"You look like you're drunk." Raimundo snickered. Chase growled, "I have been intoxicated before, this is _not _what I am like." Chase snarled, voice slurring and extending oddly on the s's.

If anything, it caused the group to burst into even more laughter.

"Dude, you've been drunk? Like, _pedo?"_ Raimundo asked, nearly laughing at the sight as Chase growled lowly, inching more towards the fire where he was still very cold.

"Chase Young?" Omi asked, Chase shifting his large lizard eyes and looking at Omi, "We have failed in our quest to receive an honorable story. Would you know of one?" Omi asked, tilting his head curiously.

The others looked interested at once, "Yeah man! We had to drag you over here! And you're _heavy!"_ Raimundo scowled, causing Clay to laugh. "Heavier then ma' pa's prize bull!"

Kimiko laughed, and Omi looked at him pleadingly, causing Chase to exhale through his nose.

He did not…mind.

"What era?" He asked, voice less distorted as he shifted, body shaking slightly as it shrunk oddly, loud snaps from bones and scales as Chase was then in a kneeling position, blue robe not wet around his body.

"Era?" Kimiko asked, exchanging glances with the other, as if confused, "What do you mean?"

Chase's eyes narrowed slightly as he gave a small smirk, eyes glowing as rubies in the darkness.

"You have lived many years." Omi stated, eyes widening in surprise as he realized what exactly it meant.

Chase said nothing as the monks looked at each other as if fully realizing what Chase knew and what he had lived through.

"You know of when America 'came the colonies?" Clay asked, interested while Raimundo blinked in surprise.

"I know that, and much more." Chase spoke, red eyes glowing like the fire as the group looked to each other, quickly speaking of various talks or eras that they found the most interesting.

Raimundo was silent during the discussion, and as the three argued over what they wanted to hear, Raimundo looked directly at Chase.

"Why did you turn evil in the beginning?" Raimundo asked, voice lightly challenging while the other three paused mid sentence, staring at Raimundo in shock.

"You are daring to ask such a question." Chase spoke, looking at Raimundo who had not recalled his question, instead he only shifted, looking more confident with his question.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked with a small frown.

They had noticed a shifting of main opponents. Originally, Omi was Chase's main arrival, but for as long as Chase had stayed Raimundo had become his main adversary.

It was…disconcerting, more so than slightly.

"…My initial turn was not on my terms." Chase eventually spoke, causing Raimundo's brow to furrow in confusion as the group looked to each other in confusion.

"I do not lead." Omi frowned, causing Clay to frown, "I think it's, I don't follow, par'ner." Clay explained.

Chase frowned, noticing that the story would be quite possibly a long one.

"It was a short while after Wuya's fall that Hannibal had revealed himself." Chase explained, the monks frowning but paying attention.

"Hannibal had kept to the shadows during Wuya's reign. He was not a physically powerful foe, instead he used the arts of the mind to achieve his ends. We were aware of his existence but had never met him beyond that. He had appeared to us upon the back of his Ying-Ying bird. We were unaware that he had such an avian at his control at the time." Chase explained, the glowing darkness causing it to look at the more unsettling.

"Grand Master Dash did not know of Wuya?" Omi blinked in shock and surprise. Chase frowned, obviously annoyed by Omi's worship of the man.

"You did not even know of Dashi, young monk. There were many things he was not aware of, and many weaknesses." Chase growled, voice practically spitting the words as Kimiko frowned at the tone of voice.

"So Hannibal was scoping out your temple?" Kimiko asked with a small frown, Chase giving a slight nod.

"I do not understand. Master Monk Guan was also at the temple, was he not? Why did Hannibal not attempt to sway he, to the Heylin side?" Omi asked, tilting his head as he didn't understand.

Chase's eyes narrowed slightly as he responded carefully, "My…_personality_, allowed my beliefs and morals to change easier then Guan." Chase explained, voice slower only ever so slightly.

Raimundo understood the unspoken explanation. _'I was easier a target. Dragon's of Wind always are.'_

"So he just…showed up?" Kimiko asked with a frown, while Chase gave a bitter laugh.

"_No."_ His eyes narrowed, "It was during a rather…_frustrating_, period after the Heylin war. Tensions were…rather extreme, at that time." Chase explained, voice slightly gravely once more.

"Well, wa' was the issue?" Clay asked, tilting his head in confusion while Omi frowned.

"The war had been finished. Dashi had begun to hide the Shen Gong Wu with the assistance of Dojo. Dashi was to…_choose _one of us to take his position at the temple." Chase explained, and the group paused, looking at one another uncomfortably.

They realized all too well the rivalry. The only _one _of them to rise to Shoku Warrior, the date was drawing closer and all were still competing with one another.

"So you were swayed in your feelings of frustration?" Omi frowned, causing Chase to scowl at them, before quickly fixing his expression into something emotionless.

"We had gotten into a quick habit of dueling in any spare time, as there was little to practice against since Wuya's fall. Due to my…age disadvantage, it was rare that I ever won."

Kimiko perked up, glancing at Raimundo in surprise as the Dragon of the Wind seemed partially surprised himself.

"Age disadvantage? I was not aware that Master Monk Guan is older." Omi spoke, eyes wide as he seemed rather shocked by the information.

"Guan is five years my elder." Chase spoke, the group looking at one another as they roughly calculated ages.

"Omi's Sixteen, Kimiko and I are both Seventeen and Clay's eighteen." Raimundo nodded, while Chase only slowly blinked, "I am approximately 1527 years of age." Chase drawled back.

They blinked, each of them looking rather stunned but Omi cleared his throat, "So Hannibal had schemed when you and Master Monk guan were attacking one another like damp felines?" Omi asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I think you mean wet cats. Although, I've never heard that expression." Kimiko corrected with a shrug.

Chase blinked slowly, "Partially. Guan was mostly superior when it regarded physical strength. Once I had lost another of our battles, I was left outside where Hannibal had first planted his presence. At first I had not listened, but after various failures in my battles against Guan, I listened to his words when he promised power. He promised that I would…rid myself, of Guan's constant shadow." Chase spoke, voice slightly emotionless while he noticed the dragons glance towards Raimundo, then look at Omi.

The parallels were uncanny.

"Then?" Raimundo asked, looking at Chase almost as if anger was carefully hidden.

"Then Hannibal offered me a choice. He had used Heylin Magic to strengthen the idea of Guan…replacing, then eradicating my presence upon history or future monks." Chase explained dryly.

_'You poor naive fool. Your place upon history will be stolen from you. By the one you consider closest."_

_'No, I do not believe you!'_

_'I think you do.'_

Chase blinked slowly as the monks exchanged looks upon them, "Then what?" Omi asked, suddenly interested.

"Hannibal promised power…I was…_unaware_, of the final effects the potion would bring. I did not desire the outcome that I have come to acknowledge as my existence."

"You just wanted to finally best Guan." Raimundo nodded, causing Chase's head to fly to Raimundo's eyes narrowing as if an unspoken conversation, "I know the feeling." Raimundo nodded, eyes glancing to Omi.

_Finally, _all three of the remaining monks seemed to understand, and find the connected.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked hesitantly, almost as if afraid. Raimundo glanced back and smiled, one of his casual grins that calmed her more then she would like to admit.

"You do not wish to be Heylin?" Omi asked, voice portraying his stunned shock and surprise.

_'Balance is something you do not understand, young monk. If I were not to be evil, then some other Heylin force with a darker motive would hold my place. It is not an option, it is what must be.'_

"I hold no comment." Chase spoke, eyes narrowing as the group looked at one another, learning enough about their arch enemy if made them feel uncomfortable. Never had Chase Young seemed so…_human._

"Yeah well, Hannibal Bean is a jerk." Raimundo conversationally stated, as if discussing weather.

Chase couldn't help but allow the fanged smirk to rise.

"We're going to beat him up, right?" Kimiko asked, looking at Raimundo who nodded, Clay who chuckled and Omi who held a large smile upon his face.

Chase stiffened, the movement drawing attention as his eyes flickered with dragon rage, "_No._ Hannibal Bean is _mine."_

_"_As much as you'd like to ignore it, I have a bone to pick with the bean also." Raimundo spoke, and Chase briefly remembered Hannibal's failed attempt to sway the dragon in training.

Chase paused, and the dragons took that time to pounce.

"We're a team! We will fight Hannibal Bean together!" Omi declared loudly, causing the group to nod.

"_No!"_ Chase snarled angrily, "Only _I _know how to fight him-"

"Then as much as I hate to say this: _Teach us."_ Kimiko stated, eyes burning with some sort of fierce emotion, "We all hate Bean, and as much as I hate to say it…you're better then Wuya _or _Bean."

Chase said nothing. He could recognize what they were saying and what they meant. He could agree with them, once Hannibal discovered how to restore Wuya of all of her powers, then…then there would be no restraint upon her wrath.

If he was to destroy Hannibal Bean, then he would need one to distract Wuya, and eventually someone to steal the Lunar Locket and return the sun to its natural position.

"I can teach you how to fight Wuya. You must steal the locket and destroy the Eclipse. They will attack once the next Wu reveals itself and you have won it from that _insect."_ Chase didn't even have to speak Spicer's name for them to realize who he was talking about. "Do not strike your final battle here." Chase spoke, standing and starting to move, pacing back and forth like an angry lion.

"What?" Omi asked, looking at the others in shock as Chase's plan quickly formulated in his mind.

"They will strike the temple with intent for your Shen Gong Wu. Hide them beyond the temple walls, far away from here where they cannot find them. Attack them, and they will attack back. Don't fight your best. Pretend and let themselves grow arrogant, let them think you _fear." _Chase growled, not even glancing to see if they were understanding his trail of thought.

"When they're overconfident we'll slip in the front door to your palace and take them head on?" Omi asked, causing Chase to scoff.

"Do not be a fool. I built my palace with my own hands, you assume I built only one entrance?"

They looked to one another as Chase's eyes burned even brighter with various schemes, ideas and plans as for how to destroy Hannibal.

"So…we have to lose?" Omi asked, blinking in confusion while Clay snapped and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, we have to _pretend."_

* * *

**Alright, hopefully you're noticing Chase's slow acceptance into Xiaolin lifestyle once more. Anyways, i think he's getting a little attached to the monks.:)**

**Sorry for the long update time- hopefully the long chapter makes up for it.**

**I'll state this once more- NO ROMANCES!**

_**REVIEW!**_

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy this- my first Xiaolin Showdown story, made for a challenge,**

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING _Hannibal's Revenge._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

They were fighting. As Kimiko's fighting style was closest to Wuya's actual fighting, all harsh movements and quick jerks to attack.

They took alternating turns attacking, Chase intruding and occasionally telling them of a simpler way to fight, more advanced moves that they had never seen before, and certainly did not know how to counter.

They were learning quickly, the rest of the group already having learned his own favorable move, Repulse the Monkey. However, there were countless more that they had yet to know, as well as Striking Mamba, Clawing Badger and Shrieking Eagle.

It was just past noon, the monks eating their lunch outside. Dojo was also there, adorning a rather stupid chef hat as he carried out various plated made for particular people depending on what was served.

Raimundo was given an odd array of an American Burger and fruits that were not native to anything Chase recognized.

Kimiko had more recent Chinese food; chicken cooked in various sauces that assaulted Chase's sensitive nose.

Clay had a large steak, cooked and slathered with Texan hot sauce. Even as the hot sauce left a burning feeling as Chase inhaled, it was much more appetizing then any of the other meals the monks ate much more so then the simple noodles and rice.

Dojo came out with another trey, setting it down nearest Chase and looking at him pointedly. Chase's eyes widened ever so slightly as Dojo rolled his eyes at his slight confusion.

"Come on, Cannibal. This is for you." Dojo nodded, tapping the trey with his crimson tipped tail, turning and sliding back inside, twitching slightly.

Chase frowned at the out of character response, lifting the trey and looking faintly amused at the entire raw chicken, looking as if it had been plucked from an easy store.

Chase gave a small snort of amusement, finding the entire situation somewhat humorous. It was a well known fact that Drake's would eat any land animal they could come across.

"Why do they keep giving you raw animal products?" Omi asked curiously as Chase gave him a pointed look, extending one claw to slice through the skin and to its breast.

"I am able to digest most foods which will cause harm to mortals. My draconian aspects allow me to consume raw meat of various animals." Chase explained, slicing another piece with his extended claw.

The monks seemed slightly unnerved with his eating, and even jumped slightly as he cracked the legs off of the skeleton, freeing the trapped muscle between.

He was rather quick to strip the bird of everything useful, leaving behind only the smallest morsels as scraps upon the carcass.

Dojo had returned, casually chatting with the monks as they laughed over something he said.

Chase was about to rise and continue small meditation practices before he felt a small wave of power trail up his spine, a stiffening feeling as the aura slowly vanished.

In sync Dojo twitched, grunting and jerking with a small yelp of surprise.

"Little feller'?" Clay asked in concern as Dojo shivered quickly.

"A Shen Gong Wu has been revealed." Chase spoke, eyes moving to Dojo who shivered once more.

"Oh, I remember this one." Dojo shivered, shaking his head as Kimiko jumped to her feet and walked to the scroll room to grab the one which revealed the currently active Wu.

"Where is it located?" Raimundo asked, while Dojo wriggled once more.

"Seaside cave, Dashi hid this one." Dojo shivered, teeth chattering while Kimiko returned with the scroll, setting it on the ground while she unraveled it.

"It's called the Opal Eye Necklace." Kimiko read, causing Chase's attention to perk.

"I remember that one." Chase spoke, voice cutting off Dojo's cry of realization.

The monks paused, looking at Chase and at Dojo, looking rather startled as they realized that Chase _was_ alive during the creation of the Wu.

"The Opal Eye Necklace calls spirits from the undead to ask advice from." Dojo explained, causing the group to frown.

"So you can summon zombies with it?" Kimiko asked, slightly eager while Chase gave a low chuckle, the sound not yet common and drew silence and odd looks.

"The Opal Eye Necklace was created for the user to commune with the spirits of those who had perished. They return in an intangible form, visible to all yet unable to be touched physically." Chase explained, making much more sense than Dojo did.

"So I could talk to like- Elvis." Raimundo asked, looking rather excited over the Wu.

"Come on kids, grab your Wu then let's get going." Dojo nodded, the group rising and heading towards the vault, hesitating before looking at Chase, as if unsure of what to do or say.

"I will remain out of sight. Return quickly with the Wu, and prepare for Wuya and Hannibal's attack." Chase explained, pausing temporarily before looking at them once more, "I will not be nearby during the initial fight; however I will be watching you." Chase nodded, head flashing up to where his crow was flapping in a circle.

The dragons watched as Chase shouldered the black shoulder bag that held the various containers of his potion, and then he turned. The crow swooped down, landing on his shoulder as Chase took little time to walk out of the temple, starting on the dirt road.

"I know that he's evil, but it's almost sad to see him go." Kimiko noted with a small frown, the rest of the monks not saying anything as instead Dojo jumped, twisting to rise higher into the air in a distinctly Lung fashion.

Off to find the Opal Eye Necklace.

x-(X)-x

The Opal Eye Necklace sat on a stone pillar, resting in a cave next to the sea off the coast of Japan. It was beautiful, as expected, a bright opal set in a silver mount with a chain made from weaved strands of silver It was beautiful, and obviously looked almost mystical as the gem constantly changed colour.

"Hah! The Opal Eye Necklace is mine! Xiaolin losers!" Jack Spicer cackled, pointing overdramatically while shrieking, "Jackbots! Destroy!"

The Jackbots, Jack Spicer's personal fighters, were weak and rather pathetic in relation to their current adversary who happened to be residing with them.

They crumpled or dented with the lightest of hits, metal plates failing to protect important wires as Omi sent a powerful punch, causing the robot to spark and drop lifeless to the floor.

"Jack Spicer is gaining the Wu!" Omi shouted, pointing while the others tried to finish off their portion of robots.

"I've got it Omi! Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted, flames sprouting from her arms and legs as she jumped, propelling higher whilst the robots crumpled under the heat, paint melting and bubbling.

Kimiko passed by, snatching the necklace before Jack could, and she landed spreading her arms to steady herself from her abrupt landing.

"Great job Kimiko!" Clay shouted, stomping the earth to summon spears of rock which impaled the only remaining robots.

"No!" Jack wailed, looking rather put off now that he was not in a showdown, nor having any robots. "This isn't fair!"

"Sorry. Ya' snooze ya' loose." Clay shrugged, causing Raimundo to smirk as Kimiko turned the necklace over in her palms, tracing the intricate silver lines.

"It's bad enough that Hannibal and Wuya are acting like jerks!" Jack argued, summoning his Heli-pack to hover in the air as the monks looked at each other.

"Hannibal Bean and Wuya are not getting along?" Omi asked, blinking while Jack blinked in confusion at his question.

"Well, yeah actually. All teamed up, and apparently they're watching Chase's place. Although the last time I saw Chase, he was in a fight- Whatever! I don't need to tell you what I know!" Jack argued, causing Kimiko to hesitantly step forward.

"Jack, do you know _anything _about what happened to Chase?" Kimiko asked, while Jack blinked, face showing careful consideration.

"Well…Wuya and Hannibal are taking care of his place, so maybe he went on a trip or something. Wherever he is, I'm sure its _evil."_ Jack sneered, and the group exchanged glances, Raimundo stepping forward.

"Jack, Wuya and Hannibal were trying to kill Chase." Raimundo stated, causing Jack to look fairly stunned.

"What? Wait, you said _were-_"

Raimundo exchanged glances with his team before swallowing and giving a nod, "Chase is dead."

He noted his friends alarmed expressions at once, and he looked at them, giving a small purposefully look while the reasoning seemed to dawn upon them all.

"Yes! It was a most tragic event." Omi nodded gravely, and Jack looked as if someone had broken his favorite robot.

"Chase is…_dead?"_ He asked, still looking stunned and voice strained as if he was trying not to have a breakdown, "But-but he was so _cool-"_

"Hannibal Bean did it." Kimiko inputted, obviously understanding Raimundo's trail of thought. "That's why they're in his palace."

"But-but those jungle cats of his-"

"The Eclipse makes them fall asleep. That's why Wuya's using the Lunar Locket to keep it in place. If we can get the Locket away from them, then the cats can take care of the palace and weaken them." Raimundo explained, Jack still looking stunned by the somewhat false information.

"I- just-…_wow."_ Jack blinked, shaking his head and slowly turning his Helipack to carry him back towards civilization, now completely forgetting about the Opal Eye Necklace.

"Dojo?" Clay asked, plucking the reptile from under his hat and allowing the creature to expand.

Once they were in the air and a safe distance, Dojo started his questioning. "So why did you lie about Chase?"

"Knowing Spicer, he's more loose lipped then Maggie Sue at a Pig callin' contest." Clay spoke, causing Dojo's spine-brow to furrow.

"He'll slip up and someone will tell Wuya and Hannibal. This way, they'll think that Chase is already gone, and they'll get overconfident."

Omi still seemed slightly puzzled as they flew over the ground, mentally preparing themselves to fake being beaten. It was a shame, already having to hide their new Wu.

"And we haven't even used this one yet." Kimiko sighed, looking at the glittering gem before stopping still outside the temple walls, taking care to leave it hidden inside a cave, the same cave they used during the Mala Mala Jong incident.

"Fret not, Kimiko. I am sure we will have plenty of time to use the Shen Gong Wu after our defeat of Hannibal and Wuya!" Omi declared loudly.

"You mean our defeat?" Raimundo corrected, and Omi's expression faltered slightly.

"Oh…yes, our defeat." Omi spoke, voice upset as they mounted Dojo once more, taking care to cling to the dragon as they traveled into the sky, twisting and heading back towards their temple.

As they were descending a small black shape flew by them, they glanced and frowned as they recognized what it was.

"A crow?" Kimiko asked, arching her brows and giving a small frown as the bird circled once before fluttering over and landing on the now vacant building which had housed Chase Young prior.

Their eyes widened as they now realized of whom the bird belonged to. They glanced at it slightly longer, Raimundo the only to acknowledge it with an ever so faint nod, alerting the viewer that the plan was heading according to what they had agreed upon.

They landed Dojo shrinking and slithering up the steps casually, talking some sort of nonsense about how his chills had mysteriously vanished.

The dragons were quick to realize that the other monks were gone, or meditating quietly. Not a sound was heard throughout the temple in exception for the bubbling of the fountains within the meditation halls, and a few birds flying over head.

"Young monks." Master Fung stood in the doorway to the meditation room, also the Shen Gong Wu vault, "I trust your venture was successful?"

They didn't even look at each other. Already they knew this as a fake, the real Monk Fung opting to stay with the hidden Shen Gong Wu in the temporary location that only he knew, to reduce the chance of discovery.

This was _Hannibal._

It was difficult to stare at the composed monk and not lash out like an animal in anger. It took his experience of various lies and masks for Raimundo to remain casual as he shrugged by the copy.

"You win some, you lose some." He shrugged, voice with a slightly angry tone that anyone would pass off to them having 'lost' the Wu.

"I wouldn't mention it to the little feller." Clay noted, Omi doing his best to scowl and storm off, obviously upset with them not being able to attack.

"You could say that again." Kimiko said, with a small scowl that she played off perfectly, storming off inside before returning quickly, holding out her phone as well as Raimundo's, one that he had gotten from her for his last birthday. It wasn't like he actually used it that often, not having anyone to call or text, even with Kimiko's unlimited calls and text messages.

It would serve its own purpose well enough.

Kimiko lounged, leaning against the wall into the building where Omi and Clay were patiently biding their time. Raimundo took his time, perched on one of the branches of the ancient tree in the courtyard, one eye watching the crow on Chase's building, and another watching Monk Fung who was sitting in a meditative stance right on the floor where the vault was located.

Raimundo assumed that Wuya was underground that moment, frustrated beyond belief as all of the Wu would have vanished.

They waited patiently, before Raimundo's eyes met the reflective gazes of the crow, which gave a firm, recognizable nod.

Raimundo pulled out his phone, typing in Kimiko's number and typing in a quick text message and sending it, swapping over to internet browser to type in something else to give the appearance of him searching the web.

Kimiko leisurely read emails, re-reading a few just to keep visuals, and her phone silently vibrated in her palm, displaying the text message.

_Sender: Rai_

_It's Showtime_

She turned, giving a grunt of annoyance as if something annoyed her on her phone. She stormed inside, and nobody batted an eyelash.

Kimiko hurried over to where Omi and Clay were waiting, opening the door and giving a slight nod. The two rose, hurrying after her silently as they waited near a door for Raimundo to do his part.

Raimundo waited, giving Kimiko a few moments before he slipped the phone into one of his pockets, and leapt to the ground with a puff of wind gently settling him on the dirt. He noticed the copy opening his eyes as Raimundo looked around, pulling off the look of an awkward teen.

"Hey, Fungmiester-" Raimundo grinned, sauntering over before the older monk lifted one eyebrow questioningly, "Where are all of the other monks? It's normally never this quiet…" Raimundo dragged off, looking around as if to emphasize his point.

"They are off visiting the Eastern temple." Hannibal responded calmly, pulling off an actually _impressive_ display.

Raimundo would have to press this further- perhaps he could throw in even more of a trick…

"So…whose doing the arrangements then?" Raimundo asked with a frown, causing Hannibal to blink slowly.

"The monks will be able to complete their arrangements although distant." Monk Fung supplied, only blinking in response.

Raimundo had to…strengthen, the curiosity.

He frowned, looking thoroughly confused as he looked at Monk Fung's clone. "But then how will they know when the messenger get's back from Master Monk Guan? They can't just throw away the arrangements if Master Monk Guan wants to do something instead." Raimundo spoke, trying to make it as unintentionally vague as he could.

"They will manage, we can adapt our plans to suit Master Monk Guan's if they conflict." Hannibal continued, and Raimundo hid his grin behind a small confused frown.

"Adapt our plans? Master Fung, how do you adapt a funeral? Or would we just give the body to Guan if he wants it, or would we burn him _and _bury him?" Raimundo frowned, tilting his head, as if confused.

_There_ was the curiosity and the confusion. The amount of detachment was enough for him to assume that it was someone that Raimundo was not close to, although important enough for a large spectacle of the funeral.

"We will change plans as need be, Raimundo." Hannibal spoke, façade cracking slightly as Raimundo gave a small shrug.

"Sure I guess. I mean, I don't really like the guy, but Dashi and Guan were Chase Young's friends, right? So he _should _go to him…" Raimundo trailed off, noticing the surprised and pale pallor that suddenly gifted Hannibal's face, "Monk Fung? Why are you pale. You knew about the funeral, you practically _planned_ it. You know, after we found his body and-" Raimundo cut off, taking a step back as he looked at Hannibal, forcibly swallowing loudly. "But you didn't know about that, did you. And the only Wu that can do that is the Moby Morpher, which belongs to-"

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal shouted, obviously realizing that his plans were ruined. Raimundo gave a fake gasp before his eyes naturally narrowed and his nostrils flared with hate.

"_You."_

"Hello there, Sonny Boy." Hannibal smirked with his gnarled rotten teeth standing out against the rotten appearance of the giant bean.

Raimundo's teeth gnashed together as he clapped his hands, sending out a clap of wind that was not nearly his full power.

Hannibal laughed, sending one vine out and knocking him painfully away. Just as they had arranged, Kimiko gasped, apparently just stepping out.

"Rai!" She gasped, running over before looking up and seeing Hannibal in his large glory, "Hannibal! Guys! Hannibal Bean's attacking!"

"That's not all." The obvious female voice as Wuya slunk up from the vault, an obvious scowl on her ruby red lips as her claws tapped together angrily. "Where did you put your Wu!" She snarled angrily.

"They're not there?" Hannibal asked, arching his eyebrows in surprise as Wuya scowled.

"Not a single Wu. What a shame." She scowled, causing Hannibal to laugh and shake his head instead.

"No, but I've learned something rather interesting." He grinned, looking at Wuya who was slightly curios, "It seems that the Eclipse's effect and our attacks have…_eradicated_ a certain pest in our side for the past fifteen hundred years."

Wuya's eyebrows rose, "Chase is injured?"

Hannibal's smirk rose, and instead he shook his head, "No. He's _dead."_

Wuya froze as very slowly as large dark grin spread across her face. Kimiko took no time and leapt forward, swinging a kick in which fire spread out, shooting towards them.

Hannibal shot one arm out, redirecting the flame to the ground, just as Clay stomped the ground, large chunks of earth flying towards the two.

"Hah!" Hannibal laughed, using his body to crack the rocks as Clay gave a small gasp, the group looking surprised.

Omi leapt forward, providing at least some of a challenge, but as Hannibal deflected every attack Wuya swung a kick, knocking the yellow monk back into Clay who yelped in surprise.

"You call this fighten'?" Hannibal sneered, blocking one of Kimiko's attacks and instead knocking her down, redirecting Raimundo's aerial attack with one arm. Raimundo grunted slightly as the arm knocked him to the ground painfully, Wuya sneered down at him.

"Hello, _Raimundo."_ She sneered, and with one precise stomp, her foot crunched at the joint of his right shoulder.

It dislocated easily, cracking against the stone below with a loud crunching noise. Raimundo didn't have to fake the groan of pain, throwing his head back in pain as his left hand shot up to protect his injured joint.

"Rai!" Kimiko shouted, swinging a web of fire around her which Hannibal knocked down as Omi hurried one more attack, Clay rushing to Raimundo and dragging him to safer ground.

"You are all _pathetic." _Hannibal sneered, looking at the group he had beaten. "Come Wuya, we have a lair to raid."

They moved, vanishing as Wuya summoned a portal spawned from Heylin energy. The two stepped in as the crow sitting on Chase's building moved, flapping above them before angling downwards towards somewhere behind them.

"Very believable. I applaud your performance."

They turned, Raimundo hissing in pain as Chase stood there, dressed in the black robes as he eyed each of them in particular.

"Well isn't that great for you." Raimundo hissed in pain, face pale from the agony of a dislocated shoulder.

"Move." Chase spoke, Clay taking a quick step back as Chase took position behind Raimundo who at once stiffened.

"Wait- what are you doing-"

Chase braced the younger boy's back with his one leg, using one arm to firmly grab the joint while another snaked its way around the boys head, forcing it back while its forearm covered his mouth.

With one firm movement Chase forced the shoulder back in socket, and Raimundo's jaw clamped shut on the part of his forearm.

One _again_ Chase wished for his armor as the teeth clamped on with such pressure he could feel it split the skin below. Chase let out a small involuntary hiss of himself as his hands curled into fists from the bite.

Inside his True Form roared in anger, finding the bite a competition. The urge to bite back was just as strong, quite possibly even more so then the urge to knock the boy off his arm.

"Let. Go." Chase hissed, voice holding the reptilian quality as Raimundo instantly let go, stumbling forward with his right arm pressed tightly to his chest.

Chase stepped back at once, noticing how in his sleeve it was slightly wet, and not from human saliva. He grabbed the ripped edge, grabbing and tearing the fabric where it was ruined from the bite marks. It ripped clean around, leaving it looking slightly comical as one sleeve was torn around the elbow.

"What did you _do?" _Raimundo groaned, using one hand to hold his numb right arm.

"I forced your shoulder back into place with no lasting damage. Do not use it for the next day and it will heal. As for what _you _did, you _bit me."_ Chase hissed, revealing the two crescent shapes marks that were bleeding surprisingly.

"You _helped me?" _Raimundo asked in surprise, and Chase merely looked at Raimundo, before glancing away.

"Impressive idea with arranging my death. A very extravagant, yet ironic twist. I must say, I haven't had a fake death in at least four hundred years."

They just looked at Chase, who seemed to act rather nonchalant despite the fact that his arm was bleeding from Raimundo's marks. They didn't say anything and eventually, Chase used the scraps from his torn sleeve to bandage it, wrapping it tightly as Raimundo finally stood, giving a slight nod of understanding before shuffling off towards the inside of the temple.

"The monks are merely unconscious. I assume that we will continue with our plans soon…the setback is implied." Chase nodded towards where Raimundo had slinked off.

"Sure. The Wu safe?" Kimiko asked, while Chase looked to the crow sitting on his shoulder. He only stared at it a few moments before giving a slow blink.

"They will be returned by next morning. It seems, that Guan will be assisting Fung with returning to the temple." Chase spoke, finally breaking eye contact with the bird, and looking at the monks. "And whom shall retrieve the Opal Eye Necklace?"

"I'll do it. It's not that far if I got Dojo wi' me." Clay shrugged, looking for the green dragon that had hidden at the very beginning of the fight.

Chase nodded, looking at the rather exhausted group and hesitating slightly. "You preformed…_better_, then to be expected. Rest, it will be well worth it." Chase nodded before moving towards his own building.

Kimiko blinked, stating in numb shock, "Did we just get _complemented?"_

Omi blinked, more in shock then the others, "As far as I am aware, that was. But…Chase Young _never _complements."

Clay shook his head, also in shock, "Guess by now, nothing should surprise us."

x-(X)-x

Monk Fung returned the next day. True to Chase's crow's gaze, Guan was next to him. Both carried large containers that the monks knew were the Wu, even if they were shrunken.

"Master Fung! Master Monk Guan!" Omi shouted, seeing the two standing in the training field from where the monks had been hurriedly trying to fix the hidden chaos of the searched temple.

"They're here?" Kimiko asked, looking out of a window then grinning and turning before rushing out with a laugh.

Clay followed soon after, as well as Raimundo.

"Master Fung! You're back!" Kimiko shouted happily, and the two smiling before frowning in concern once they saw Raimundo with the sling supporting his right arm.

"What harmed you, Raimundo?" Monk Fung asked, looking at Raimundo's slightly battered frame.

"Hannibal Bean and Wuya had a little…_disagreement_, over a few of my past actions. It was only dislocated." Raimundo shrugged, and Guan frowned at the sling nonetheless.

"I heard of your plan, it seemed very ingenious. However, I am slightly shamed to say that I am here for only one request. I have heard that the Opal Eye Necklace has been reactivated. It would be an honor to cast it for one moment." Guan explained, and the group looked to each other.

"Sure." Clay shrugged, taking it out from one of his pockets where he and Dojo had fetched it the night prior.

"Monk Fung!" Dojo shouted, having just then heard that they were back. The green dragon raced across the training yard, colliding with Monk Fung's leg.

"Hello, Dojo." Monk Fung sighed, while Guan only smiled at the dragon's antics.

He gently took the silver necklace from Clay's open palm, looking at the beautiful gemstone before holding it with the upmost care.

"Opal Eye Necklace." He spoke, the gem glowing with a beautiful light as from the center of the gem, and blue ghostly aura spread from the core and out before them, creating a dazzling light.

"That is _most _impressive." Omi blinked, the rest of the group staring at the light in surprise.

"Indeed it is. " Guan chuckled and the light spread, forming a ghostly outline of a specific person whom the group expected slightly.

"Oh what is _with _you people summoning me? I mean- oh wait, _Guan? _Oh, it's fine then." The ghost stated, growing more defined until a familiar body floated before them.

"Hello, Master." Guan grinned, and Dashi rolled his eyes.

"Really? After all of those decades fighting evil and you call me _Master?_ I should at least get a 'friend' here- Omi! Hey how are you, little guy?" Dashi explained, grinning as he saw the small yellow headed monk.

"You met Dashi before?" Guan asked with a frown while Omi nodded.

"I did! It was during Wuya's reign, and we required another puzzle box. So I traveled most dangerously into the past and met the Great Master Dashi!"

Guan frowned, looking at Dashi accusatorily. The specter just shrugged, lifting his arms defensively, "Hey, that was when we split up. I think you were off hiding the Falcon's Eye." Dashi explained, and Guan nodded.

"So why am I being summoned? Something you don't understand? Some wise advice or along those lines? Or just to say hi to an old friend?" Dashi asked, giving Guan a small smile that said that he appreciated the summoning nonetheless.

"A mixture of both. However, my most pressing question is one I never held any high regards for, and you are very experienced with." Guan spoke, causing Dashi to look surprised.

"Oh?"

"It revolves around the Heylin and Xiaolin Balance." Guan explained, and Dashi gave a low sigh, as if not wanting to answer that question.

"You know, every time that question popes up, something goes wrong. Which major Heylin are you conquering, or better yet, which one are you converting? Please be converting." Dashi spoke, causing Guan to smile and chuckle slightly.

"His name is Hannibal Bean." Kimiko spoke, causing Dashi to jerk in surprise and look at Guan in shock.

"I thought he was in the Ying Yang world. I saw him get trapped personally." Dashi argued, and Omi looked at the ground guiltily.

"Okay, fine. You want to know how bad the world gets thrown out of whack if Hannibal is gone." Dashi rephrased while Guan nodded. Dashi frowned, stroking his chin before humming thoughtfully.

"That's a tough one. Since Wuya's gone-"

"Wuya's here too." Clay piped up, causing Dashi's eyebrows to lift as if in shock.

"And you're still all _alive?_ But- _how?_ We went to war the last time she was out! You turned into an iceberg last time!" Dashi argued.

"Fear not! Wuya is not in her full strength." Omi grinned, causing Dashi to shake his head in disbelief.

"I honestly have no idea what to expect from you anymore. Really Guan, this has just gotten ridiculous." He sighed. Guan couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Dashi rolled his eyes.

"So, don't…_kill_¸ Hannibal. It'll counteract the weird balance thing this whole universe has going on. Trap him in the Ying Yang again if you have to…don't try to screw with the balance anymore than that, or everything will be going out of whack." Dashi shrugged, and the group blinked in slight confusion.

"Okay, so _don't _kill the evil psychotic vegetable and the world _won't _destroy itself. How does that work?" Raimundo scowled.

Dashi flinched, eyes widening slightly and looking at Guan who nodded knowingly. Dashi blinked once more, studying Raimundo slightly closer.

"Hey- weren't you the kid who was on the Heylin side for a while?" Dashi asked cautiously.

Raimundo flinched, averting his eyes and stiffening slightly. Was that all that Dashi thought of when he saw him? He saw a traitor?

"That was a long time ago. Raimundo has long since proven his worth!" Omi defended, causing Dashi to look at Raimundo who stared at him, somewhat coolly.

Dashi blinked, looking almost stunned at Guan who gave a knowing nod.

"No, I'm not accusing you or anything, kid. But you're…similar, to an old friend of mine." Dashi explained, causing Raimundo to stiffen and look away.

It seemed that he had been getting that a lot recently.

"So, how is he?" Dashi asked, looking at Guan expectantly.

Guan gave a small shrug, a small sad smile on his face as he prepared to respond.

"Why don't you ask me, yourself?"

Dashi stiffened and grinned, turning and looking at a very un amused Chase. It looked as if he had been up a while, eyes alert and ready whilst his one arm was still bound with the torn sleeve of his robe, the edges of dark green scales faintly visible from under the black cloth.

"Dashi. Whatever do I owe the visit? I haven't seen you in over fifteen centuries." Chase responded, a slight glint in his eye, "And our last visit was not on positive means."

"Yeah…that wasn't really a good time…" Dashi shrugged, crossing his ghostly arms before giving a somewhat awkward grin, "But we were together then. Right? We teamed up and we fought Heylin." Dashi offered.

Chase's eyes narrowed, obviously not very pleased with Dashi's words. "We had a common enemy. Defeating that _vegetable _was _not _fighting Heylin in general. If you recall correctly, it was not long after that you fell in battle." Chase explained, eyes flashing dangerously.

"That wasn't my fault. You know that it was my time to go." Dashi defended while Chase let out a slightly draconic hiss.

"Grand Master Dashi, what are you talking about?" Kimiko asked with a small frown, while Chase looked away, a fierce angry scowl on his face.

"Well…Eh, you should know history." Dashi shrugged, looking at Guan with a small frown, "It was…after, we hid the Black Beetle, right? Yeah, it was." Dashi nodded, frowning and looking rather casual as he shrugged, "So..this was after we rebuilt the Xiaolin Temple-"

"Rebuilt?" Clay asked, looking rather stunned.

"Yeah…It got…burned down…and smashed." Dashi winced slightly, while Guan looked away with a small saddened sigh.

"You mean that this temple is all rebuilt?" Raimundo asked, pointing to the temple behind them.

"That is not entirely true. Certain buildings were spared. Such as the courtyard and the library." Guan explained, causing the dragons to frown in confusion.

"Why were those buildings spared?" Omi asked with a slight frown, Dashi pausing and looking at Chase pointedly.

Chase understood the look. _'You're choice. You want to tell them, then go ahead. If not, we'll cover for you.'_

Chase exhaled through his nose, and stated rather coldly, "They were the only locations in which I spared due to sentimental attachments." Chase responded coldly.

The monks frowned, slightly confused before Dashi quickly changed the subject. "Hey! Your tree is still here!" He grinned, pointing to the old gnarled tree that sat, casting shade upon the Koi Pond.

"Indeed." Chase sighed, sounding bored with the conversation as once more the Dragons looked rather confused and startled.

"Wait- that tree? What's the big deal about that tree?" Raimundo asked, frowning as he saw his favorite perch of the entire Xiaolin Temple.

"Each of us added in a specific aspect of the temple. My input was the landscape and the temple grounds." Guan smiled, using one sweeping arm to show the building of the rocks and the various gardens that together created the Xiaolin Temple.

"I designed the buildings, like the layout and where to place them. Chase made it all possible, like how the vaults work, not to mention he made the Shen Gong Wu vault." Dashi explained, pointing at the tree, "But he wanted a tree. Actually you _planted_ that tree. It's a nice…tree." Dashi shrugged, the group staring at the tree then at Chase in confusion.

"If you do not mind, I would rather return to the topic at hand." Chase spoke, voice cool and focused. Guan gave a slight nod, causing Dashi to groan childishly.

"Fine! You're so serious now! You were so much more fun when you had a sense of humor." Dashi scowled, causing Chase's jaw to click and teeth clench together. "Fine. With the balance thing, if you knock out Hannibal, someone else is going to take his place. The bigger the force you take out, the bigger it is you compensate. See the whole reason for balance was for the Heylin and the Xiaolin side to be neutral, not only not attacking, but actually just being rivals." Dashi explained.

"You mean the Heylin side does not seek destruction?" Omi asked, blinking in surprise at the new fact.

"No more than the Xiaolin side wants to take over the world. Heylin and Xiaolin were just made to compensate, you know, Ying and Yang?" Dashi asked, the group blinking in slight confusion, "Come on people! I made Wu about Ying and Yang!"

"Everything they have known is wrong, give them time Dashi." Guan chuckled, settling the bag of Wu he had slung over his shoulder on the ground. It gave a slight thump, and as he reached in he pulled out the Changing Chopsticks.

Dashi looked at them with approval as Guan pulled something out of the bag, activating the Wu and allowing it to expand from the size of a scroll.

It expanded, revealing a deep color of Dark Goldenrod. It didn't look overly impressive, the metal tarnished by age and several thin scratches where the light caught it.

"Once I had left you with the monks, I went in search of my private vault to find this. You returned to me, my Spear of Guan. I trust that you will only take blade upon Hannibal." Guan spoke, holding the long staff carefully, almost as if he was unaware as of where to hold it

Chase's eyes widened as he saw it, he had long since forgotten of whom it could belong. He had trained in many different styles of weaponry, yet none compared to his first and proffered weapon.

"You hid it?" Dashi asked, arching his brow as if impressed, "Not sure if I'm more impressed by the fact that you never forgot about it, or the fact that Chase never found it."

"It was well hidden." Guan smiled, holding the long dark gold rod before tossing it gently.

Chase's hand flashed out immediately, grasping the metal and bringing it to him, drawing his hands over the worn grips carefully.

"What is that?" Omi asked, not recognizing the staff, "Some Shen Gong Wu?"

"No." Chase spoke, twisting the metal as from the edges two quickly sprung levers yanked out twin blades on each end of the staff. He looked at it, one blade near his feet while he expected the other carefully with his eyes.

"What is that?"Omi asked, taking a hesitant step backwards while Dashi grinned.

"Well you know, I had swords, Chase his blades and Guan who is _still_ is obsessed with his spear-" Dashi cut off, giving Guan a pointed look, "Don't deny it. Anyways, I hadn't made Xiaolin weapons yet so we just improvised with our element." Dashi explained, looking at the Kwan-Dao blades curiously, "When did we get those off of you? When you were nineteen? Twenty?"

"I'm always nineteen, Dashi." Chase responded, mostly distracted as he gave a few experimental swings of the double bladed staff, the golden object blurring with speed.

"Yeah but you know what I mean. Two years after?" Dashi asked, and Chase only paused slightly in his quick spinning of the weapon.

"Three." He corrected, halting the blade as they retracted sharply into the staff once more, leaving staff smooth once more.

"Thought so. Well, if it makes you feel any better, you haven't aged a day! Well, besides the pointed ears, and the fangs…and you know, the sudden craving for dragon flesh-" Dashi drawled, slinging one ghostly arm on Chase's shoulder.

Dashi flinched back as Chase gave a low growl, fangs appearing much more prominent as she shrugged the ghostly arm off of his black clothing adorned shoulder, moving to the side warily.

"Grand Master Dashi, you said that you improvise your element with your weapon. What was your element?" Kimiko asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Mine? Oh, I was Water all the way." Dashi grinned, nodding to Omi as he gained a rather large grin.

"And Guan here was Earth, nasty with those pillars you liked to summon." Dashi winced slightly, his entire silver ghostly body shimmering slightly as he shivered, "And we had that kid, Zheng. Nice kid, first Dragon of Fire if I remember right. Whatever happened to him?" Dashi asked, looking at Guan who looked away awkwardly, "I died before whatever happened."

Chase's face twitched slightly as he continued to twirl his Kwan-Dao staff, not wanting to talk.

Dashi looked between the two, face faltering slightly before he looked at Chase with growing unease.

"Chase. What did you do to him? I- come on. You didn't- he was a kid to us! We trained him- you were the Dragon of Wind!" Dashi argued while Chase gave a large snarl, spinning with his eyes glowing like his Dragon form, "Do not _dare _speak to me of that!"

"Wait…Chase Young, _you _were a Dragon of Wind?" Omi asked, eyes widening in surprise as Chase scowled, still in an upset mood.

"Yes, pay attention to the matter at hand, monk!" Chase hissed, eyes narrowing while Guan shook his head with a sigh.

"I know right? One of his moods again." Dashi sympathized, as if Chase having anger fits was something common.

"_Silence!"_ Chase hissed, his fists curling into pointed claws, the nails sliding out to their full intimidating length.

"Hey! We just want info here about how to defeat Hannibal!" Kimiko shouted, taking a step between the ghost and Chase, holding her arms out warningly both directions.

"Kimiko is most brave." Omi noted, while Raimundo gave a nod, eying Chase carefully.

"Oh, definite Dragon of Fire right there…" Dashi noted, while Chase stared with anger burning in his eyes, casting them an even brighter red.

Kimiko looked at Dashi warningly as he lifted his hands defensively, "Fine! Just get the Lunar Locket off whoever has it and Chase-y here will probably rip off Hannibal's arms just from pure frustration since he's been stuck like this for a week." Dashi explained.

"Hold up 'ere. How'd ya' know he's been here for a week?" Clay asked with a frown, causing Dashi to look at Chase pointedly.

"Chase, you look _awful."_ Dashi sympathized, glancing up at the sun where the Eclipse masked if noticeably. "Get that off and you should be fine."

"Wait- what are you talking about?" Raimundo frowned, causing Dashi to look at Chase alarmed.

"Wait- you mean that you didn't-"

"It was never necessary." Chase cut back, causing Dashi to give a dry bark of a laugh, looking at Chase exasperated.

"Chase! And you were the smart one!" Dashi argued, throwing his hands up angrily, "How long?" He asked, voice growing somber.

Chase only eyed Dashi, before stating quietly, "Two more weeks."

"Hold on here, 'cause we've lost you." Raimundo spoke, causing the two to pause.

"I too seem most confused." Omi nodded, even Guan looking slightly confused.

"Original sources of Heylin energy come from the sun-"

"Yes, yes we already know that." Omi interrupted, blinking before looking down sheepishly, "I apologize, Grand Master Dashi."

"Eh, no problem. Anyways, the commit gets blocked long enough, the source cuts off entirely and-"

"I die." Chase cut off, creating a short pause between the gap as he observed every individual, "Which is why we will strike once your shoulder has healed enough for a proper fight. I thank you, Guan, for returning my blades. Goodbye." Chase spoke, curtly turning and walking over towards his adopted building, twirling his blades around his shoulders twice move before halting and slipping inside the building.

"What a shame." Dashi sighed, leaning against an invisible wall behind him, "And Chase was going to be the best of us." He stated, shaking his head sadly.

"Grand Master Dashi? What…what was Chase like before?" Kimiko asked, slightly unnerved by the display they had just seen.

"Chase? Well…He was…a _prankster."_Dashi explained, his nose wriggling as if the word had some unpleasant memories. Guan gave a hearty laugh at that, grinning while eventually Dashi's scowl broke and he too chuckled, "Yeah, he was a good prankster actually. I remember, there was this one prank he did to you Guan, something about chickens?" Dashi trailed off, causing Guan to scowl fondly at the memory.

"No way. Chase Young played _Pranks?"_ Raimundo asked in disbelief, causing Dashi to smile.

"Yes, actually I see a fair amount of similarities between you two. You remind me of him a fair bit actually." Dashi smiled, and Raimundo looked away. He seemed to be getting that quite often nowadays.

"Anyways, the hint with Chase, is that he'll never accept help." Dashi continued, completely ignoring Raimundo's awkwardness. "If you see an opening, jump on it. He'll never admit it, but he'll appreciate the help. Even though he's…different, now. He's still the same Chase In the small things." Dashi explained.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked with a frown, causing Guan to chuckle slightly.

"We were venturing out on a quest long ago, Chase and I had managed to greet the Roman emperor. Chase at that time was simply captivated by the lions of the coliseum, and although he will never admit it, he will never purposefully harm a large cat." Guan noted.

"He hates pears. Like- _hates them._ He will grab that pair, mash it into pulp, stick it down Dojo's throat and set it on fire." Dashi offered, causing Raimundo's eyes to briefly fill with the sparkle used when thinking of a prank.

"Hates the cold, and absorbs things faster than a sponge does water. It's actually fairly creepy." Dashi offered, eyes sparkling as if knowing something Raimundo didn't, "Also, he has self-worth issues, well…he _did."_ Dashi frowned, thinking thoughtfully. "Anyways, I'm a little busy on the other side. Have to meet up with Hannibal. That guy does _not _accept defeat when it comes to checkers. Goodbye Xiaolin monks. See ya' Guan. Watch after Chase for me, will you?" Dashi asked, Guan smiling once before letting the Opal Eye Necklace stop its glow and return to its natural state.

There was a slight silence as they awaited something else to arise out of the Wu. Instead it only reflected light gently making a sparkle on the metal.

"Here are the Wu. I assume that you will be returning them to their proper place?" Guan asked, the monks nodding and grabbing the head quickly.

'We will return these Wu to the vault. We thank you, Master Monk Guan, for keeping the Wu safe." Omi grinned, causing Guan to chuckle.

"Will you be staying here for a while?" Kimiko asked, causing Monk Guan to smile and nod.

"I assume that Chase Young has become more temperamental with his stay. It will do us all good to have a spar. Perhaps I could even teach you forms that even Chase Young could never master." Guan smiled.

Inside a building, Chase Young's eyes narrowed as he gazed out of the window. Is one hand clenched around the window frame slid out black claws, the wood groaning as it slowly cracked under the pressure.

_'You are here to teach them how to defeat me? How to kick me when I am down? Why, I never thought you so cold, Guan.'_

He blinked slowly, the golden slit eyes shifting before turning even more reptilian as well as the low hiss that escaped unwillingly.

_'If you dare try to strike me down with the Eclipse's effect, I will hold no mercy for you Guan. I had thought with your sentiment you'd refuse to make the final blow. It seems that I am mistaken.'_

With one last snarl, Chase turned, slashing the window slightly with his claws, leaving four thin long scratches on the glass, distorting the image, and distorting Chase's angry eyes.

x-(X)-x

"Where's your armor?"

Chase opened his eyes, it was early in the morning and he had not yet basked long enough.

Guan was standing on the training grounds, looking up curiously where Chase was sitting, head tilted back to allow his neck gain the warmth.

"It was taken by the Xiaolin monks when I first arrived. I assume that they know not its properties." Chase responded, voice drawling ever so slightly as Guan frowned.

"You have been sitting in the sun every day?"

"Four hours." Chase spoke again, causing Guan to look around, a slightly sad look on his face. He opened his mouth to respond but Chase cut him off curtly. "I _don't _need your pity."

Guan shook his head with a small sigh, turning and vanishing into the other building that he had stayed the night in. He returned not that long after, holding his Spear of Guan and quickly moving through various forms Chase recognized.

Guan's fighting style was very rough and blocked out in nature. Firm movements that were similar to Earth in itself, it was chunky and easy to spot flaws in the technique.

Guan only used the pointed end of his spear, rarely using the thick shaft as a weapon on itself. The flaw was the lack of use of the shaft, It made him easy to overtake.

Chase knew his own Kwan-Dao blades. Unlike Guan, after his immortality he had traveled across the world, fighting the best warriors and leaning styles of fighting from various emperors.

He had fought beside Romans and Catholics. He had slain monsters and demons, he had learned from assassins and gladiators.

There was _no_ explanation for him to lose with his own _blade _against _Guan._

"You practice often?"

Guan paused in a slow slash, holding his spear steady and glancing at Chase, who was observing him coolly.

"When I have time. The monks I instruct do not use weaponry, so I resort to myself for practice." Guan explained while Chase nodded slowly.

_'You practice little. You swing ancient forms as if you were born with the knowledge, but ancient weaponry is vastly outdated. You will be easy to win victory over.'_ Chase thought to himself, rising before leaping off his roof casually.

He landed with little effort, drawing his compacted blade and lengthening it with firm precise twists. One more twist on the hidden lever and the serrated edge propelled itself from its sheath, glistening although stained muddy brown on specific points.

Guan didn't so much as blink as the Kwan-Dao blade came to rest its point against Guan's clean metallic blade.

"I see you're using a replica." Chase noted, seeing the smooth handle, absent of cracks or scarring.

"Indeed. You've used replicas, such as in our showdown." Guan noted as the two took a step back, Chase twirling the lethal blade, then holding it as if ready to attack.

"That was merely a gift from long past. I saw the blade and adopted It as a replacement." Chase explained, the two metals clashing like dinner pans and pots clattering.

"Indeed. You traveled often in the past. I often attempted to find you, but you always hurried along before I could." Guan noted, causing Chase's eyes to narrow as he moved quickly, Guan blocking his attack.

"Indeed. Great warriors to not sit in one spot like a king's lap dog."Chase explained, causing Guan's eyebrow to rise slightly.

"I assume they do not."

"No. The Battle of Carthage proved itself worthwhile. Many Romans and Arabs fought bravely, and many found themselves among felines by the end of that war." Chase casually noted, causing Guan to shift uneasily. He had always found the cats somewhat unnerving.

"Meet anyone interesting?" Guan asked, finding the conversation becoming more and more dark as time went on.

"A rather twisted woman by the name of Aufidia. She claimed the direct bloodline of Gaius Julius Casesar Augustus Germanicus, or Caligula in our tongue. Rather a bizarre woman, attempted to behead me twice and poison me once." Chase mentioned almost as if discussing the weather.

"You were almost poisoned? She stabbed you with a poisoned arrow?" Guan asked, looking somewhat impressed as Chase looked at him as if he was a fool.

"Of course not. She invited me to her home for tea. I simply swapped our glasses, she was already being watched by an assassin. I simply made his life easier." Chase shrugged, using a quick movement, not Asian in nature, to cause Guan's spear to fly through the air and impale itself on the ground. "I win." Chase stated almost broadly, sharp metal tip resting on Guan's throat.

"You took her life?" Guan asked, rather emotionlessly. Chase looked at him, carefully observing his facial features to see if either answer would faze the man.

"…No. She serves me." Chase spoke, eyes narrowing slightly, "Or she once did. My palace had not been constructed in that time, so she sleep somewhere upon the ground." Chase explained, causing Guan to exhale, a masked action that neither showed glee nor anger.

"Are there many? Sleeping from before you had constructed your palace?" Guan asked curiously while Chase retracted the blade of the ancient weapon, taking care to make sure that it had not been harmed through their fighting.

"Perhaps, yet that will not be knowledge I am to disclose to you." Chase spoke, turning around as he twirled the blade, allowing it to rest along the back of his shoulders as he moved towards his building.

"Master Monk Guan!" Chase head Omi cry, glancing over as Guan gave a small wave to the Monk standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "Would you wish to join us for Breakfast?"

Guan gave a noticeable look to Chase who leant the staff against the side of his building, looking at Dojo who had the familiar sight of the silver platter.

"Will you not join us as well?" Guan asked curious as Chase gave a low cold laugh, taking the tray from where Dojo had set it and retreated.

"I am not welcome within their temple." Chase spoke, lifting the lid curiously as he saw the somewhat surprising food under the lid.

It the heat singes on the meat looked similar to that of being roasted over an open flame. It was two chickens, small little hens that looked as if placed on a spit.

The skin had been charred, the skin glowing a cooked reddish colour as he extended one claw, shaving off one small slice.

Guan looked slightly torn, not sure of what to do while instead of standing there and influencing Guan's choice, Chase turned, jumping up upon his roof.

He walked across the roof calmly, his nails clicking loudly before he settled, peeling off the meat almost lazily.

Guan gave a sigh, smiling and walking towards the rather excited bald monk. Chase paid no mind, carefully peeling away the meat, which seemed to fall from the bone.

It was an incredibly effective way to cook the bird, showing experience in gaining any morsel from food cooked. Chase had a growing idea that it was Raimundo who had suffered through preparing his meal.

Although Chase had to admit, even the _bones_ had the smoky taste as he cleaned the scraps off of one of the small drumsticks.

He paused. Normally, he wouldn't even _consider_ the advantages of consuming food whilst in his drake form, however…the chickens were rather delectable…

He shifted, nails scraping loudly on the tiles along the thin hair width scratches that had accumulated during his stay. With little hesitation he took the small bones in his mouth, crunching them loudly as they splintered into a mixture of stringy shrapnel and bone marrow.

_'How far the mighty have fallen, if I am to eat bones like a dog.' _Chase thought, chewing and crunching the thick spine and ribs of the birds.

He noticed that it was crunching loudly, but not loudly enough to draw attention to himself.

The monks had finished their breakfast, gathering outside chatting amongst themselves and to Monk Guan, who smiled and replied before they had caught sight of Chase.

They simply stared as Chase finished the last remnants of his chicken duo, singing the air around to disintegrate any of the splinters caught in his serrated teeth.

He shifted once more, lazily lounging as the monks looked away, recognizing him in his mortal body and black robe, ivory skin more pronounced as his fingers and toes were framed by the vertical slits that hid the retractable claws.

He simply watched them, casting his eyes upwards as his crow fluttered down, landing beside him.

He glanced at it, looking into the portal to its twin and observing.

_'You think those warriors are plotting against us?' Wuya asked with a sigh, causing Hannibal to roll his eyes as he stroked the Ying Ying Bird._

_"No, they'll show up once a Shen Gong Wu appears, otherwise our attention isn't on them." Hannibal started ,causing Wuya to look at him curiously._

_"Oh?"_

_"Let's start with the obvious. Take down the governments. I've heard that China has some mighty fine weaponry, enough to start an entire world war?"_

_Wuya grew a rather fanged smirk, "Oh, there are so many things you've missed out on, Hannibal. One pro with working with Jack, you learn all sorts of new things. Let me tell you a story about nuclear weaponry-"_

Chase recoiled in surprised, the crow jumping and crying out loudly as he stared at the spot in slightly stunned shock.

A _nuclear missile? _They were going to use a _nuclear missile?_

"Chase?" Chase looked down, seeing Guan who had noticed his slightly startled appearance, the widening of his eyes. "What is it?"

"Wuya and Hannibal are planning on infiltrating the government and using nuclear missiles to create worldwide chaos." Chase listed off rather emotionlessly, causing the other man to take a step back and pale.

"They wouldn't." Guan spoke, voice slightly lower while Chase's hands curled into fists angrily, he looked away to control the hiss boiling in his throat.

"What's going on here?" Clay asked, walking over with the other monks as they looked at Guan curiously.

"It seems that our enemies plot to use Nuclear Weapons against us." Guan spoke, causing Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay to gasp loudly. Omi frowned, tilting his head whilst Guan looked at Chase who was now pacing angrily.

"We will defeat Hannibal and Wuya before they have such weapon!" Omi declared loudly, causing Chase to actually let out a _hiss._

"Then _give me my armor." _He snarled, eyes glowing red as he struggled slightly to keep his other half at bay.

"Peace." Guan spoke, holding his hands up defensively, "We remain with plenty of time, my old friend."

"No, we do _not."_ Chase hissed, turning angrily once more, casting a withering glance at the Eclipse, "The balance is shifting and not remaining neutral. Before long, the Heylin side will need a counterbalance, and you remember the _last _time that happened? I'm almost _certain _you do." Chase hissed, causing Guan to look away, face filled with an odd amount of guilt.

"…Master Monk Guan? What is he talking about?" Kimiko asked, frowning as she eyed the almost furious Chase who was pacing, much more angry then they had witnessed before.

"…The last time the balance between Xiaolin and Heylin was disrupted was with our capture of Wuya. After that, there had to be compensation to make up for the sudden loss on the Heylin side…"

"That's when Hannibal convinced him, wasn't it?" Raimundo asked, jerking his head to signify the pacing warrior on the roof of his home.

"Indeed. It was…a great fault of ours, and I hold myself most responsible with Hannibal's persistent swaying."

"What about when Hannibal was in the Ying Yang world? Wouldn't that throw the world into chaos?" Kimiko asked curiously, causing Guan's face to shimmer with sadness.

"…No. The battle where Hannibal was trapped in the Ying Yang world was consequently, our last battle against Chase. The fighting grew more aggressive then we were used to, quite possible by Chase's anger, but we were unprepared. We had originally crafted the Ying Yang Yoyo's in an attempt to trap Chase in the counter world, but we failed-"

"_Yes_ you _did." _Chase hissed, eyes flashing with anger once more, "And you should recognize your faults as for what you did." Chase growled, jumping off of the room and landing on the balls of his feet, nails fully extended to a terrifying two inches to hook into the dirt.

"It was just as much your fault as it was mine-"

Chase hissed, cracking his neck as his eyes narrowed into slits, "_Oh?_ If I recall, I was betraying Hannibal. Dashi's death was not by my hand, nor should you ever assume so." Chase growled, causing Guan to scowl.

"No, and it was not on my fault either. Dashi's decision was in the order of balance, Hannibal was too great a threat to remove without a sacrifice on the Xiaolin side." Guan defended, causing Chase to scowl.

"Nonetheless, I was not the one to injure him to the point of death." Chase argued, causing Guan to smile sadly in return.

"No, but it was you in which his sacrifice was for." Guan noted, causing Chase's eyes to narrow.

"Sorry for this- but _what _are you talking about?" Raimundo asked, the others completely befuddled by the odd words.

"Nothing which concerns you, Child. What the pressing matters are as of recent, is the location of my armor." Chase turned, looking pointedly at Omi, " I require it for many reasons beyond protection."

"…We'll get it for you." Omi caved, giving a small nod before rushing away towards the Shen Gong Wu vault, causing Chase to turn and glare at Guan once more.

"Master Monk Guan, will you be helping us fight?" Clay asked curiously while Guan chuckled while giving a small smile.

"I will only help in the returning of the Lunar Locket. Beyond that, I cannot help you further." Guan apologized.

"Stay around once the Heylin eclipse has passed, and I will reward you for your assistance, although not necessary." Chase scowled, looking over as he saw Omi returning, grunting under the heavy weight of the armor.

Chase noted the slight warping along one of the sides as he took it from the bald monk, lifting it away with the true power of the immortals strength.

"We didn't want to overly touch it-" Kimiko's words were cut off as Chase ran one clawed finger down the side of the armor, a shimmering Heylin purple light chased after where his nail left a mark, spreading and transforming the armor back into its original state.

He looked over it with a small smirk, carrying it towards his small shed where his boots were also, pausing in the doorway before calling over his shoulder, "I'd advise you to change, as I will not wait for you."

It was an understatement that the group rushed off.

x-(X)-x

Of all of the things Chase had done, one of the most awkward yet amusing, was riding on the back of Dojo.

The dragon was stiff, obviously unnerved by having Chase at such a close extremity to his head. It caused his normally rather constant chatter to seize to a point in which Chase found it amusing.

Guan had separated him from the other monks, who were dressed in their Xiaolin robes, glancing around nervously while Chase was stiff and straight.

They were flying towards his mountain, and just as it drew into view Chase actually straightened, _crouching_ on the neck of Dojo before twisting one of Dojo's whiskers to the left.

"Ow!" Dojo yelped, but turned left and behind a mountain, wincing and giving a snarl that Chase ignored, pointing to a smaller cave that was well hidden by shrubbery.

"There, along the ravine." Chase nodded, causing Dojo to fly down and land on the ground, Chase jumping off before the others and walking towards the hidden cave, pulling back the brush to show the cave.

"You have more than one entrance into your evil creepy lair?" Raimundo asked in surprise, Chase rolling his eyes as he slipped through, taking one of the torches along the side before throwing it behind him, hearing Kimiko catch it and light it.

He didn't need the torch to see in the dark. He had long since memorized this path, it was one of the smaller trails used to release his cats upon the lands below. Since the construction of the larger retractable exit, he had not used these ones in centuries.

He heard the monks behind him talking, voice echoing as they glanced around the smooth rock caverns.

"How long has this been here, Chase?" Guan asked, looking around curiously.

"Centuries. It will be disposed of, now that you monks are aware of it. It will exit among the dens of my warriors, from there I will be able to show the way to the main entryway where Hannibal and Wuya have been residing." Chase explained coldly, the group continuing as they looked around.

"See, I told you kids that Drake's like their caves." Dojo mentioned, looking rather proud with his discovery, causing the monks to laugh while even Monk Guan exchanged a chuckle.

Chase found the split in the tunnel, and turned right. The monks followed, and Chase vaguely started to recognize the surrounding tunnels.

"How long have we been walking?" Clay asked, the tunnels all looking the same.

"Perhaps only twenty minutes. Fear not, young monks, we are drawing near." Guan assured, and Chase continued walking, reaching a wall before reaching out, pressing his palm against it as it groaned, cracking and sliding open.

The light beyond the tunnel was bright, and causing the others to blink at the sudden difference as they stepped through.

The large room was similar to a giant open corridor, along the backs were beds of various types and styles, each well worn and very comfortable looking and each fit with a cat laying peacefully.

"_Whoa."_ Raimundo breathed, he could tell the others were just as shocked by the amount of wild cats.

In truth, Chase had quite a selection of warriors or other humans transformed into cats. They had uses, every single one, although he only used a select amount for actually fighting.

Here, they all were intermingled together. They lay together, sometimes even families that he had shifted still stayed together, taking care of one another. Contraire to popular belief, Chase _did _care for his warriors.

Chase walked over to one Black Panther, sprawled out limp and lifeless. He pressed one hand along its threat, checking for a pulse.

He pulled away, saying nothing as he nodded towards the right, where the light was growing brighter.

"That way. It will lead out from beyond the major waterfall. Follow the main path down the stairs. Wuya and Hannibal are beside the main pool." Chase explained, looking once more at the limp cats before the group looked at him awkwardly.

"Aren't you coming?" It was Kimiko that asked that, and Chase looked once more at the cats, anger growing as he stood suddenly, and turning abruptly on his heels.

Guan and he walked side by side, the monks trailing behind and glancing around nervously, seeing the cats that had passed out along the side of the corridors, one even awkwardly splayed on the centre. Here, Chase stopped and gently lifted the massive beast, moving it to the side in a much more comfortable position.

They had reached the end of the corridor, the giant waterfall creating a curtain on the one side as they appeared from around it, seeing the massive stairs down to the right, and already they were hearing the high pitched cackles of Wuya.

They were completely oblivious to their whereabouts.

_Perfect._

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Also, if you haven't read the story 'It Was a Mistake' i highly advise you to. It's great. :)**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
